Our Family
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, ayah dari si kembar yang beranjak remaja dan seorang anak perempuan, ditambah calon anggota baru. Tidak terasa mahligai rumah tangga yang dibangunnya bersama Hinata sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pertengkaran atau perdebatan kecil pasti ada. Namun, hal itu akan semakin mempererat tali kasih di antara mereka. Ayo intip keseharian keluarga bahagia ini di rumah mungil mereka.
1. To Leap with Joy

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Our Family merupakan sekuel dari Our Home. Karena besok saya sudah kuliah lagi, jadi dipublish sekarang, hehe. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, yang bersedia membaca fic-fic sederhana saya, yang membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri karena reviewnya. Pokoknya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua, yang mungkin tidak kalian sadari telah menyalurkan semangat kepada author amatir kayak saya, hoho. Maaf bila selama ini ada yang kurang berkenan di hati. Maaf juga karena di fic ini OC lebih dominan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan kritik dan saran. See ya…**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Musim semi di awal bulan April. Yuki menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Hari ini dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam celana panjang berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan _blazer_ yang senada. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai satu, ia langsung menuju meja makan yang berada satu ruangan dengan dapur.

"Pagi, Ma… Pa…" sapanya riang seraya mengecup pipi Mama Hinata yang sedang meletakkan masakannya di meja makan. Setelah itu ia menduduki kursi yang biasanya, di sebelah kiri Yukiko dan berseberangan dengan Hinaka. Pagi ini ia tiba di ruang makan lebih awal dibandingkan dua saudara perempuannya.

"Pagi juga…" balas Hinata disertai senyum lembutnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, namun ia tersenyum tipis di balik lembar surat kabar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tumben bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunin…?" celetuk Sasuke sembari melipat korannya.

"Soalnya mulai hari ini aku murid SMP," jawab Yuki dengan mata berbinar seusai meminum sedikit susu rendah lemaknya. Saking senangnya sampai tidak bisa tidur, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yukiko bergabung ke meja makan dengan menggandeng Hinaka. Sebelumnya ia membantu Hinaka yang mulai hari ini menjadi murid SD. Yukiko juga memakai seragam senada dengan Yuki, tetapi bermodel _sailor_ lengan panjang dengan rok lipit seperti yang dikenakan oleh Hinaka. Mereka bertiga memang menuntut ilmu di sekolah elit yang terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA—jadi selain lambang sekolah yang sama, seragam mereka di setiap musim juga serupa, bedanya untuk TK dan SD seragam murid laki-laki di musim tertentu dilengkapi celana pendek.

Sasuke biasa mengantarkan ketiganya karena kantornya searah dengan sekolah mereka, selain itu Hinata yang menjadi guru TK di sana juga berangkat bersamanya. Setelah lahir anak ketiga, Sasuke pernah melarang Hinata untuk menjadi pengajar di TK—yang merupakan cita-cita tunggal istrinya sejak kecil. Tetapi, sejak Hinaka masuk TK dan Hinata jadi tidak ada kegiatan di rumah, Sasuke memberikan izinnya. Ternyata harapan Hinata terkabul, suaminya yang terkadang plin-plan itu memang bisa berubah pikiran.

Hinaka duduk di sebelah kanan Mama, dan Yukiko menduduki kursinya sembari mencubit gemas pipi Yuki. Adik kembarnya yang sedang manyantap sarapan itu membalasnya dengan mengacak rambut hitam kebiruannya yang sepanjang bahu. Selanjutnya Yukiko yang harus menyesal setelah rambutnya megar kayak rambut singa jantan. Ia mengambil cermin kecil dan sisir dari dalam tas hitamnya, kemudian merapikan rambut sekaligus poni ratanya yang tebal.

"Yuu jelek…" ledek Hinaka seraya menjulurkan lidah dari seberang meja. Bocah perempuan berambut biru tua sepunggung itu memang tidak senang jika kakak kesayangannya diganggu, meskipun itu adalah Yuki yang merupakan saudara kembar Yukiko.

Yuki mendengus. Hanya punya satu adik, tetapi belum pernah sekali pun ia dipanggil 'kakak'. Ia juga ingin berasa menjadi _aniki_ seperti teman-temannya.

"Awas kamu ya…" ancamnya geregetan, "Nanti boneka singamu kusembunyikan."

"Mama…" rengek bocah berusia enam tahun tersebut, mata bulannya tampak berkaca-kaca, "Papa…" Poni ratanya turut bergoyang ketika mengalihkan tatapan memelasnya ke Papa Sasuke yang menduduki kursi tunggal di ujung meja. "_Neechama_…" Hinaka belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan pembela.

"Mulai lagi deh…" dengus Yuki yang menerima tatapan menusuk dari tiga pasang mata di sekitarnya, dan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Hinaka. Ia memelototi Hinaka setelah tiga orang di sekitarnya kembali disibukkan dengan makanannya masing-masing. Adik perempuannya itu hanya cemberut dan tak gentar membalas tatapan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memberi Hinaka isyarat 'potong leher'.

"_Itaiii_…!" pekik Yuki yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa jitakan dari Yukiko. Ia memang salah karena mengajarkan yang kurang benar pada adik perempuannya. Namun, ia jadi merasa bahwa hidup ini sangat tidak adil. Semuanya membela Hinaka, siapa dong yang akan membelanya? Bukannya ia satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarga ini? Hm, kali ini Yuki terlalu berlebihan karena manjanya kambuh.

Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang, sudah biasa dengan suasana ramai di rumah mungilnya. Hinaka yang duduk di seberang Yuki malah tersenyum lebar. Yukiko yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya, meminum susu cokelatnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan Yuki yang suka susu dengan rasa _original_, Yukiko lebih menyukai susu rasa cokelat, sedangkan Hinaka menggemari susu rasa _strawberry_ yang senada warna favoritnya. Jadi, di dapur mereka selalu ada tiga kemasan susu dengan rasa berbeda, dimana Sasuke mempunyai selera yang sama dengan Yuki dan Hinata satu selera dengan Yukiko.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Yuki tidak boleh lupa memberi makan kelinci-kelinci peliharaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobil hitamnya di depan halaman utama salah satu sekolah elit di kota tempatnya tinggal, dimana anak-anaknya menjadi pelajar dan istrinya menjadi pengajar. Tanpa turun dari mobilnya, Sasuke memberikan kecupan sayang pada tiga perempuan yang paling disayanginya selain ibunya. Ia melirik Yuki yang bertampang masam di jok belakang saat satu per satu penumpang mobilnya keluar.

"Mau kucium juga?" goda Sasuke diikuti seringainya.

"Ogah!"

Yuki langsung keluar dari mobil papanya dan berjalan melewati gerbang mendahului tiga sosok perempuan yang masih melambaikan tangan. Ia sempat menengok ke belakang saat mendengar deru halus mobil Sasuke, yang menandakan bahwa mobil sedan itu sudah melaju. Yah, sebenarnya Yuki hanya sok jual mahal pada papanya; malu-malu tapi mau—padahal Yuki senyum-senyum di balik selimut tebalnya setelah Sasuke menciumnya secara diam-diam di malam hari karena mengira dirinya sudah terlelap.

Di sekolah pun Yuki juga sok _cool_. Mantan sekretaris OSIS SD itu memang sudah terkenal akan sikap tenangnya. Karena ia juga anggota dari klub _sadou_ atau upacara minum teh yang tidak hanya diikuti oleh murid SD, namanya sering dielu-elukan oleh para siswi—bahkan dari jenjang TK sampai SMA. Boleh dibilang Yuki adalah salah seorang dari para siswa yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Ia sangat beruntung karena dikaruniai karisma layaknya papanya, beserta otak jenius dan fisik yang menarik.

Sepertinya Yuki akan tetap bergabung dalam klub yang sama hingga SMA nanti, atau mungkin ia juga akan mengikuti ekskul seni karena ia gemar menggambar. Entah ia akan kembali turut serta dalam kepengurusan OSIS atau tidak selama SMP dan SMA.

Di tengah lamunannya, Yuki sedikit tersentak ketika Yukiko menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat. Ia menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Mama dan Hinaka yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju gedung TK dan SD yang berdampingan. Mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang kompak, malahan warna dan gaya rambut keduanya sama.

"Jangan lamban, _welcome ceremony_ hampir dimulai," kata Yukiko yang masih menarik tangan Yuki.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yukiko," ujar Yuki tanpa melepas cengkeraman kakak kembarnya di pergelangan tangannya.

Bahkan panggilan Yuki untuk Yukiko berubah ketika berada di sekolah. Ia juga melarang Yukiko memanggil namanya dengan disertai embel-embel jika sedang bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"_Neechan_~" rengek Yuki ketika memasuki kamar Yukiko yang bernuansa biru seusai makan malam. Meskipun kembar, Yukiko dan Yuki memiliki selera yang berbeda—kamar Yuki didominasi warna kuning. Kamar Yukiko menyejukkan dan membuat Yuki betah, tidak seperti kamar Hinaka yang menurutnya seakan mampu membuatnya sakit mata dengan warna _pink_ dimana-mana.

Yuki membawa kotak berlapis kertas kado warna biru muda di kedua tangannya. Selain itu, di atas kotak yang lumayan besar tersebut terdapat beberapa amplop warna-warni yang terlihat seolah hampir berjatuhan seiring pergerakan Yuki.

Yukiko yang awalnya sedang belajar hanya menggeser kursinya menghadap arah datangnya Yuki tanpa beranjak dari posisi nyamannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Yuki meletakkan barang yang dibawanya dengan sedikit dibanting di atas tempat tidur Yukiko. Ia kemudian duduk bersila, diikuti Yukiko yang menduduki tempat di seberangnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Yukiko sepertinya sudah bisa menebak isi dari amplop-amplop beraroma harum tersebut.

"Ditembak lagi?" Yukiko tersenyum menggoda, dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Yuki. Ia kemudian membuka amplop yang berwarna _orange_ lembut, "Hikari?"

"Aku nggak kenal," ujar Yuki tak acuh.

"Kaori?" gumam Yukiko setelah membaca sekilas sepucuk surat yang ia keluarkan dari amplop berwarna hijau muda.

"Siapa lagi?" desis Yuki. Ia menunjukkan wajah masamnya saat Yukiko terkikik geli. "Gantiin aku nolak mereka dong…" pintanya, "_Neechan_ kan kembaranku…"

"_Baaaka_…" Yukiko mengatakannya dengan nada jenaka seraya menertawakan adik kembarnya yang sejak menjadi murid SMP sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan surat cinta. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tergugah oleh kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi—sebenarnya warnanya yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Ini kotak apa, Yuki-_chan_?"

"Untuk _Neechan_," jawab Yuki, yang kemudian tersenyum misterius sebelum mengatakan lanjutannya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, "Dari Kei."

Sekilas pipi Yukiko tampak merona dan ia jadi salah tingkah, membuat Yuki mati-matian menahan tawa. Pasti Kei akan memberikannya langsung pada Yukiko jika tidak ada latihan mendadak klub sepak bola sepulang sekolah, Yuki menjelaskannya pada kakak kembarnya. Tadi Yuki pulang lebih terlambat dari Yukiko karena piket, sehingga Kei yang beda kelas menitipkan kotak biru itu padanya.

Kei adalah pemuda ceria berambut pirang yang merupakan salah seorang sahabat Yuki sejak SD, karena selain pernah sekelas juga sama-sama menjadi pengurus OSIS. Bahkan Yukiko juga pernah satu kelas dengannya, karena Yukiko memang selalu sekelas dengan Yuki. Selain itu, Kei adalah pemuda jail yang seakan bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan kapan saja di dekat Yukiko—entah hanya untuk menyapa maupun mengusik kegiatan makan siangnya.

Yukiko tidak langsung membuka kotak berlapis kertas kado berwana biru muda polos tersebut. Ia hanya memandanginya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin ia masih keheranan karena hari ulang tahunnya masih sekitar lima bulan yang akan datang. Lagipula, mau-maunya si pemuda pirang membawa kotak seukuran itu ke sekolah…?

"Harusnya _Neechan_ daftar jadi manajer klub sepak bola SMP, karena sekarang Kei anggota tim inti." Yuki tahu benar kalau Yukiko adalah pecinta sepak bola. "Terus, Kei juga suka kucing kayak _Neechan_. Aku sampai nggak berani masuk rumahnya karena banyak kucing." Yuki bergidik ngeri seusai mengatakannya.

Sebenarnya Yukiko sudah mengetahui semuanya sebelum diberi tahu oleh Yuki.

"Atau… Rei?" goda Yuki disertai kerlingan mata.

Jika ditanya siapa Rei, maka jawabannya; Rei adalah pemuda berambut merah dengan pembawaan tenang yang juga seangkatan dengan mereka. Ia satu ekskul dengan Yukiko di klub bela diri. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia terlihat dewasa karena sikap tenangnya. Ia juga menjadi pemain cadangan tim basket SMP karena lebih fokus pada kegiatan klub bela diri. Keluarganya memiliki beberapa _dojo_ terkenal yang diperuntukkan semua cabang bela diri; seperti _aikido_, _judo_, _karatedo_, _kempodo_, _kendo_, dan lain-lain.

"Hayooo… kucing atau rakun?"

Bantal besar langsung melayang ke wajah Yuki. Tanpa memedulikan ledekan adik kembarnya yang jail, dengan hati-hati Yukiko membuka kotak yang kata Yuki diberikan padanya.

Yuki langsung terbelalak melihat isi dari kotak tersebut; boneka kucing putih berbulu panjang dan lebat, terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Namun, tidak demikian di mata Yuki yang boleh dibilang _phobia_ kucing—padahal ia hanya pernah digigit hewan berambut lebat tersebut satu kali saat usianya lima tahun. Dengan cepat Yuki melompat dari ranjang dan segera menjauh ketika Yukiko mendekatkan boneka kucing itu padanya. Yukiko menyeringai dan malah mengejarnya yang berlari ke arah pintu.

"Jangan mendekat…!" pekik Yuki yang berhasil keluar dari kamar Yukiko. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak mengenaskan, ditambah keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir. "Aku aduin ke Mama sama Papa lho kalau _Neechan_ sudah pacar-pacaran…!" ancamnya sambil merapat di dinding karena Yukiko kian mendekat.

"Kamu sendiri… gimana sama Himeka?" balas Yukiko sembari terkikik dan semakin menyudutkan Yuki, "Kata Himeka, kamu selalu cemberut padanya, padahal kadang kamu bisa senyum ke cewek lain. Himeka jadi sedih, lho…"

"_Urusai_…!" seru Yuki dengan nada gugup setelah berhasil meloloskan diri, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah munculnya rona merah yang sempat menghiasi tulang pipinya. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya yang berada satu lantai dengan kamar Yukiko—kamar Hinaka dan kamar orang tuanya berada di lantai satu. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Yuki menunjukkan isyarat 'potong leher' pada Yukiko yang masih menyeringai geli.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di hari Minggu, seusai sarapan Hinaka berniat menemui Sasuke yang sedang nonton TV di ruang tengah. Rambut lurusnya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang cepat ketika berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinaka berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengatur napas.

"Kemarin kan _Neechama_ ngajakin Hina nonton pertandingan basket SMP…"

Sasuke masih mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh putri bungsunya dengan sabar. Ia juga senang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinaka ketika berbicara.

"Kakak-kakak tim _cheers_ cantik-cantik, lho…" lanjut Hinaka dengan semangat, "Kalau sudah besar, Hina juga mau jadi _cheers_…"

Sasuke meraih Hinaka dan didudukkan di pangkuannya. "Boleh… Hina kan cantik…"

Hinaka tertawa riang seraya mencium kedua pipi Papa.

"Eh, eh, mana boleh…?" sahut Yuki yang lewat di belakang sofa dengan kelinci putih di gendongannya, "Hina kan pendek…" ledeknya sembari mendekat, membuat Hinaka menggembungkan pipinya. "Lihat tuh, sudah pendek, gendut lagi…"

Dan Yuki sukses mendapatkan gigitan di lengannya. "Argh…! Hina beringas banget sih… pantes hewan kesukaannya singa…!"

Yuki menurunkan kelinci gemuknya sebelum membalas dengan kenakalan lainnya; ia mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinaka dengan gemas sampai adik perempuannya itu kesulitan bicara dan memukuli lengannya.

"Papa… Yuu jahat…" rengek Hinaka dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang terlihat semakin tembam. Ia lalu kembali ke pangkuan Papa saat mendapatkan juluran lidah dari Yuki. Tiba-tiba saja Hinaka tersenyum lebar dan batal menangis setelah Papa membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, Yuki sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah. Dengan semangat Hinaka berlari ke halaman samping melalui pintu geser kaca. Ia menggendong seekor kucing gemuk berambut putih, cokelat, hitam—dengan warna putih yang mendominasi—yang kebetulan mampir di halaman rumah dan segera membawanya ke Yuki.

Yang selanjutnya bisa ditebak…

"Hwaaa…!" Suara teriakan dan derap langkah lebar Yuki membahana di rumah berlantai dua tersebut, "Mamaaa…!"

.

.

.

Ada waktu tertentu saat Sasuke sekeluarga menonton film bersama di akhir pekan. Kali ini yang mereka tonton adalah film animasi ber_genre fantasy_ yang digemari oleh Hinaka. Film yang diputar dalam setiap kesempatan memang ditentukan secara bergiliran, dan malam ini adalah giliran si bungsu Hinaka.

Sasuke dan Yuki duduk di karpet, sementara tiga anggota keluarga lainnya—yang semuanya ber_gender_ perempuan—menduduki sofa. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencomot kue keju buatan Hinata yang dikuasai oleh Yuki, dan terkadang terlihat pemandangan dimana Yuki akan menjauhkan toples kaca dalam dekapannya dari jangkauan papanya. Ayah dan anak sama saja, pikir para perempuan di belakang keduanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hina ngantuk…" keluh Hinaka yang menyandar pada Mama. Padahal tadi ia yang paling semangat untuk menonton film terbaru yang dibelikan oleh Papa.

"Mm… Hina…" bisik Mama di telinga Hinaka. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya setelah Hinaka membalas tatapannya, "Hina senang tidak kalau… punya adik?"

"Adik?"

Suara Hinaka membuat tiga manusia lainnya menajamkan telinganya. Sasuke bahkan mengecilkan _volume_ _speaker_ yang berdiri di kanan kiri TV _flat_nya.

"Hina akan punya adik…?"

Seketika Sasuke menoleh tanpa sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Yukiko langsung menegakkan badannya yang semula menyandar dan memandang Mama dengan kening mengernyit. Sementara Yuki terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak kue kering yang masuk mulutnya.

Hinata gelagapan sembari mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka secara bergantian. "Ka..kalian… terlihat tidak senang…?"

Sasuke megap-megap untuk beberapa saat sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ja..jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Apa salah kalau Hinata mengandung bayi lagi? Bukannya masuk akal kalau Sasuke dan Hinata punya banyak anak? Sasuke kan suka mengkonsumsi tomat, jadi jangan heran. Tahu khasiat tomat, kan? Pasti ada alasannya mengapa tomat juga dinamakan _pomme d'amour_ atau 'apel cinta'. Ehem, yang jelas khasiatnya sangat baik bagi pria.

Detik berganti menit. Yuki adalah manusia pertama yang bersorak senang. Masih ada harapan ia dipanggil 'kakak' oleh adiknya. Sama seperti Hinaka, laki-laki maupun perempuan bagi Yuki tidak masalah, asalkan ia bisa mendengar panggilan yang sangat diinginkannya. Semoga saja keinginan Yuki bisa terkabul.

"Aku harus nelpon _Ojiichan_ sama _Obaachan_…!" seru Yuki kegirangan sambil berlari menuju meja telepon.

Kalau Yukiko ingin menambah adik perempuan. Karena mempunyai saudara seperti Yuki yang terkadang nakal dan jail, ia jadi tidak ingin punya adik laki-laki lagi.

Sasuke mengulum senyum ketika menghampiri Hinata. "Hah… sudah kubilang jangan bekerja," katanya, "Ujung-ujungnya kau harus berhenti lagi."

Hinata langsung memeluk suaminya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Sasuke untuk menekan luapan perasaan bahagianya agar tidak kelepasan memekik kegirangan. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena mendengar godaan dari putra-putrinya, ditambah suara riang ayah dan ibu mertuanya melalui telepon yang sengaja di_loudspeaker_ oleh Yuki.

Kalau pun bayi kembar lagi juga tidak masalah bagi Sasuke. Masih tersedia kamar yang cukup untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya Sasuke harus membeli mobil baru dengan kapasitas lebih besar dari mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Kok mendadak ingin jeruk, ya…?" gumam Hinata.

"Akan kubelikan," ujar Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku ingin lihat Sasuke-_kun_ manjat pohon jeruk."

"Eh?"

Dengan kata lain, Hinata ingin Sasuke memberinya buah jeruk yang langsung dipetik dari pohon. Malam-malam begini? Memangnya pohon jeruk milik siapa? Di halaman depan rumah mereka memang ada pohon, tetapi pohon mangga. Itu pun sepertinya belum berbuah lagi. Kira-kira siapa ya di antara teman Sasuke yang punya pohon jeruk?

Yak, perjuangan masih berlanjut!

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**February 19, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


	2. Craving of Pregnant Woman

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Tentu saja saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca dan pereview fic Our Family ini. Our Family merupakan semacam kumpulan oneshot yang berurutan seperti Kekkon Sagi, dengan status yang sengaja complete. Kalau masih ingin berlanjut, review ya… hoho. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa, haha.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Sasuke mendatangi kediaman Naruto yang masih berada dalam satu perumahan dengan tempat tinggalnya, hanya beda blok saja. Karena itu, ia dan Hinata hanya cukup berjalan kaki. Sebelum ke sana, ia menghubungi Naruto dan menanyakan tentang pohon jeruk yang seingatnya masih berdiri kokoh di halaman samping rumah. Ternyata Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa pohon jeruknya—yang bisa dipanjat maupun yang tidak—sudah berbuah, sehingga ia tidak mengulur waktu untuk memenuhi permintaan Hinata.

Anak pertama Naruto dan Sakura yang membukakan pintu untuknya yang datang bersama Hinata. Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang seumuran dengan Yukiko dan Yuki itu terlihat celingak-celinguk sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Yuki-_koi_ kok nggak ikut?"

"Yuko sudah tidur, Kei…" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Yah…" Kei mendesah kecewa disertai bibir yang mengerucut. "Padahal besok kan libur…"

Sasuke dan Hinata langsung disambut senyum lebar Naruto ketika keduanya masuk lebih dalam ke rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Sakura juga menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat, namun tampak tidak bisa bangkit dari duduknya di sofa depan TV karena di pangkuannya tidur anak keduanya yang seumuran dengan Hinaka. Anak bungsu Naruto dan Sakura bernama Keiko, perempuan, dengan ciri-ciri fisik yang seperti ibunya. Sedangkan anak sulung mereka, Kei, sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang berstamina tinggi dan jenius seperti Sakura yang seorang dokter.

Perlu dicatat bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memang selalu bersaing dan sama-sama keras kepala. Dulu, saat Sasuke memberitahu Naruto bahwa Hinata mengandung anak pertamanya, tidak lama kemudian Sakura mengaku hamil. Ketika Sakura mengandung anak kedua, Sasuke langsung memprogram untuk kelahiran anak ketiganya. Karena itu, anak-anak mereka yang sebaya bisa lahir di tahun yang sama. Sayangnya untuk jumlah momongan, Naruto masih kalah. Apalagi sekarang Hinata hamil lagi di usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Tetapi bagi Naruto dan Sakura; dua anak cukup, selain itu mereka sudah memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan sehingga tidak ingin menambah momongan lagi.

"Wah… tidak kusangka kalian memprogram kehamilan lagi," canda Naruto ketika mereka bertiga berdiri di dekat pohon jeruk. "Selamat, ya…" ucapnya riang.

"Kali ini kebobolan," sahut Sasuke yang mulai memanjat pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut.

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Ia melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan takut-takut, karena sejak mendengar ucapan Sasuke ia merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan dari sekitar wanita tersebut.

"Apanya yang kebobolan…?" desis Hinata dengan gigi saling menekan, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang hampir meraih sebuah jeruk yang berkulit jingga. Hinata menatap tajam suaminya yang tengah berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan halaman. "Jahat. Bilang saja di luar rencana," gerutunya yang berjalan keluar rumah dengan ekspresi terluka.

Naruto masih belum berkutik. "Kau sih…" Detik berikutnya ia meringis geli melihat Sasuke yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Susul, gih!"

Sasuke turun dari pohon dengan hati-hati. Ia meninggalkan rumah Naruto dengan langkah lebarnya dan sebuah jeruk dalam genggaman sebelah tangannya. Sebelum meninggalkan gerbang rumah Naruto, ia membalikkan badannya karena mendengar suara yang ditujukan padanya.

"Pasti ngambek tuh. Bersiaplah untuk tidur di sofa."

Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengah sebelum memberi isyarat 'potong leher' pada Naruto yang masih cekikikan.

Sekarang sudah tahu kan dari mana kebiasaan buruk Yuki berasal…?

_Like father like son_…

.

.

.

Hinata langsung memasuki kamarnya begitu tiba di rumahnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Yuki yang menyapanya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Yuki-_pyon_…!" Suara lantang di seberang sana menyela Yuki yang belum selesai mengucapkan salam, "Kata _Mommy_ sama _Daddy_, kamu akan punya adik lagi…?"

Yuki mengangguk semangat disertai senyum lebar, meskipun lawan bicaranya tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Kamu pasti ngiri kan, Kei-_nyan_…?"

"Iya, sih…"

Yuki seolah bisa melihat kalau saat ini Kei mengucapkannya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tapi _Mommy_ langsung ngomel kalau aku minta," keluhnya.

Yuki kurang menyimak suara Kei selanjutnya. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari sosok papanya yang pulang dengan bertampang gusar, menyusul mamanya masuk ke kamar. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, sadar diri bahwa belum cukup umur untuk mencampuri urusan orang-orang dewasa. Itu sebabnya Yuki langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua setelah menutup sambungan telepon.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di kamarnya berusaha membujuk Hinata yang membenamkan diri di dalam selimut. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan sedikit menyingkapkan selimut tebalnya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang kini berbaring membelakanginya.

"Makan dulu jeruknya," bujuknya halus sembari meletakkan buah berkulit oranye tersebut di salah satu telapak tangan Hinata. Ternyata istrinya benar-benar merajuk, buktinya jeruk itu menggelinding ke arahnya karena dikembalikan oleh Hinata. "Mau dikupasin?"

"Aku sudah tak ingin," balas Hinata dingin.

"Sekarang inginnya apa?" Sasuke belum menyerah.

"Tidur."

Dan Hinata buru-buru memejamkan mata sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata masih mencuci piring ketika Yuki secara tiba-tiba menggelayut manja padanya. Sambil membasuh tangannya yang berbusa, ia melirik Yuki yang terlihat siap untuk pergi dengan tas punggung hitam. Beberapa saat yang lalu Yukiko pamit untuk menghadiri kegiatan klub bela diri, sementara Yuki tidak biasanya mengikuti ekskul di hari Minggu.

"Ma… minta uang jajan…" rengek Yuki.

Hinata mengelap tangan basahnya di bagian depan celemek ungu lembut yang dikenakannya. "Memangnya uang saku Yuki untuk bulan ini sudah habis?"

Yuki menggeleng pelan dengan wajah _innocent_. "Aku kan ingin beli sesuatu, Ma…" ujarnya polos, "Tapi takut uangnya habis sebelum akhir bulan. Jadi, mending minta Mama sekarang…"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Yuki ingin beli apa, sih…? Biar Mama belikan," katanya lembut.

Yuki menggeleng cepat. "Aku maunya dalam bentuk uang…" pintanya ngotot.

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah dan berhenti mendesak Yuki yang sepertinya mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil uang dari dompetnya. Ia tetap bungkam ketika melewati ruangan tengah dimana Sasuke terlihat serius membaca koran di sofa depan TV. Hinata kembali menemui Yuki dengan membawa tiga lembar uang yang masing-masing bernominal sepuluh ribu yen.

"Segini cukup, tidak?"

Yuki mengangguk mantap dengan senyum mengembang saat tiga puluh ribu yen berpindah ke tangannya. Setelah mengecup pipi Mama, ia melirik Sasuke sambil membisikkan sesuatu sebelum keluar dari rumah, "Kayaknya dari tadi Papa melamun terus…"

Hinata hanya menyentuhkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dan membuat Yuki tidak berani untuk berkomentar lagi. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar membaca berita di surat kabar yang diantarkan tadi pagi. Entah mengapa ia puas telah membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan karena didiamkannya sejak semalam. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tega, tetapi ia butuh waktu sampai bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Untuk saat ini ia masih kesal bila teringat ucapan Sasuke semalam, seakan bayi dalam kandungannya tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. Yah, memang benar kehamilannya tidak terduga, namun tidak seharusnya Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

Sebelumnya Hinata pernah mendengar ucapan serupa yang dilontarkan dengan candaan oleh pasangan suami istri di suatu program TV. Waktu itu malah terdengar lucu di telinganya, namun tak tahu mengapa jadi kurang mengenakkan bila mendengarnya dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Yang jelas, Hinata masih kesal pada Sasuke—entah sampai kapan. Lebih baik ia melihat Yuki yang sudah siap dengan sepeda gunungnya, daripada berada dalam satu ruangan dengan pria yang merusak _mood_nya.

Sudah tahu istrinya menjadi lebih sensitif, malah tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Sekarang, terima saja dan bersabarlah hingga Hinata bersedia bicara denganmu, Sasuke.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang penuh penyesalan, Hinata menghampiri Yuki yang tengah berdebat dengan Hinaka di pagar rumahnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut…" desis Yuki sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Hinaka di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hina kan ingin dibonceng Yuu…" rengek Hinaka yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Pokoknya Hina nggak boleh ikut. Nanti malah ganggu…"

"Memangnya Yuki mau ke mana sih…?" sahut Hinata.

"Belajar kelompok, Ma…" jawab Yuki jengkel sambil memelototi Hinaka yang belum menyerah.

"Yuu nggak boleh pergi kalau Hina nggak ikut~" Hinaka masih merengek manja, "Hina janji nggak akan ganggu…" Bocah enam tahun itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. "Suer…"

"_Swear_," ralat Yuki sembari mencubit pipi Hinaka dengan gemas, "Bukan suer."

Akhirnya Yuki menyerah sebelum Hinaka meneteskan air mata. Ia mendengus ketika Hinaka menduduki boncengan di sepedanya dengan semangat. Sekali lagi ia pamit pada Mama sebelum mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata memang tidak bisa terlalu lama mendiamkan Sasuke. Ia selalu bisa memaafkan kesalahan suaminya, meskipun belum ada kata maaf yang terlontar. Sepanjang hari terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran ketiga anaknya, karena itu Hinata bermaksud mengakhiri kecanggungan melalui hidangan istimewa yang ia buat untuk Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingin membuatkan kue untuk Sasuke ketika sedang memikirkan menu makan malam. Sekarang ia sedang menghias kue yang baru keluar dari oven dengan krim super manis yang ia campur dengan pewarna makanan merah jambu. Sebagai pelengkap, Hinata membuatkan jus tomat yang ia tambah susu cokelat kental manis dan setengah botol madu.

Sempurna!

Hinata membawa _cake_ dan jus buatannya dengan nampan, menuju ruang tengah rumahnya—dimana ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menanti kejutan darinya. Ia meletakkan hidangan spesial untuk Sasuke di meja seraya menunjukkan senyumnya yang terlampau manis.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedih karena Sasuke memandang hasil jerih payahnya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi ngeri. "Ini bagian dari ngidam, lho…" ujarnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengambil garpu untuk mencicipi _cake_ berlapis krim merah muda tersebut. Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menduduki tempat di sebelahnya ketika suapan pertama hampir masuk ke mulutnya. Hingga tiba saat Sasuke merasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat rasa krim yang terlalu manis, bahkan kuenya juga—belum siap diterima oleh indra pengecapnya yang biasanya pilih-pilih.

"Apa rasanya seburuk itu?" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang memilukan.

Sasuke membutuhkan air untuk mendorong makanan di dalam mulutnya yang seolah tidak mau memasuki lambungnya. Ia meraih jus berwarna aneh di meja dan segera meminumnya, namun hal tersebut malah memperparah rasa mual yang menyerangnya. Tetapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya—ia tidak ingin diabaikan lagi oleh Hinata.

"Habiskan…" rengek Hinata.

Dan hari itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Hinata terbangun akibat suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Karena kepalanya terasa pening, ia bangkit secara perlahan dari posisi tidurnya. Ia masih duduk di tepi ranjang selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu kamar mandi. Begitu ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut, ia langsung menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Ia segera mendekat dan memijit lembut tengkuk suaminya.

"Apa karena kemarin?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke lemah seusai berkumur untuk membersihkan mulutnya. "Tapi sekarang rasanya aku ingin makan yang manis-manis," ujarnya yang mulai menegakkan badannya. Ia sempat melihat pantulannya di cermin menjadi lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya karena matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ngidam?" Hinata terlihat menahan tawa.

"Jangan ngawur," desis Sasuke yang mulai meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan memegangi perutnya. Entah mengapa perutnya terasa kram dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kepalanya juga pusing dan terasa berat. Rasanya ia ingin tidur seharian—mungkin juga bolos kerja kalau keterusan terbuai dalam mimpi.

Dan tidak menunggu lama bagi Hinata untuk melihat Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

Hinata melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Tanggung jika ia kembali tidur, lebih baik ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya yang hari ini kembali harus menjalankan rutinitas mereka sebagai pelajar. Sepertinya Hinata juga belum akan mengambil cuti karena ia masih merasa kuat untuk mengajar, dan bayi yang dikandungnya seakan bisa diajak kompromi—ia sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti seminggu belakangan yang membuatnya menyadari kehamilannya.

Akhirnya Hinata bertekad untuk tetap bekerja—mungkin sampai menjelang kelahiran calon anaknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melihat respon Sasuke setelah mendengar keputusan yang diambilnya. Hal tersebut merupakan bentuk tuntutan perhatian pada suaminya—Hinata menginginkan perhatian lebih dari Sasuke untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam melalui masa kehamilan. Dengan melibatkan Sasuke, ia ingin kehamilannya kali ini juga menjadi momen yang menyenangkan bagi semuanya, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga ingin Sasuke turut merasakan apapun yang dialaminya selama kehamilannya—baik yang menyenangkan maupun sebaliknya. Karena itu, kemarin ia mengaku ngidam untuk sekadar menguji kepedulian Sasuke semata.

"Aku bantuin ya, Ma…"

Hinata menunjukkan senyum lembutnya pada Yukiko yang menawarkan diri untuk meringankan pekerjaannya di dapur. Sepertinya Yukiko sudah mandi, tetapi belum mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam. Mungkin Yukiko sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ma, kapan adik lahir?" tanya Yukiko sambil mencuci sayur di bak cuci piring.

"Musim dingin, Sayang…" jawab Hinata sumringah sembari mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari lemari es.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran adik baruku," ujar Yukiko riang seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sekarang masih pertengahan musim semi, masih ada musim panas dan musim gugur sebelum datang musim dingin.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**February 27, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


	3. Mutual Understanding

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Omong-omong, kayaknya saya sering menistakan Sasuke, ya… haha. Kalau sudah bosan, bilang ya teman-teman sekalian… hoho.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Suatu sore, Hinata mengajak Sasuke bersepeda keliling komplek. Ia meminjam sepeda berkeranjang milik Yukiko yang berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Sasuke mengayuh sepeda gunung Yuki yang berwarna kuning. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang senggang, jadi ia menerima ajakan Hinata yang lebih seperti sebuah permintaan.

Mereka berdua mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Keduanya tidak khawatir jika harus melaju beriringan karena jalanan di komplek perumahan mereka memang lebih sering lengang. Hanya sekali dua kali ada mobil yang lewat, sebab mereka tinggal di lingkungan yang kebanyakan kediamannya ditinggali oleh orang-orang sibuk yang jarang berada di rumah.

Sasuke dan Hinata lebih memelankan kayuhannya ketika melewati rumah bercat putih yang dihuni oleh keluarga Namikaze. Hal tersebut dikarenakan sapaan riang yang diserukan oleh sang kepala keluarga dari balik pagar yang tidak sepenuhnya menghalangi pandangan orang luar terhadap rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Naruto tidak berhenti menyiram bunga-bunga di tamannya, sementara Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membersihkan tanaman stroberinya saat menyunggingkan senyum untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wah, kalian romantis sekali…" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar. "Akan lebih romantis kalau kau bonceng istrimu, _Teme_," lanjutnya dengan nada candaan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan stabil yang menyamai Hinata. Kalau saja Hinata mau dibonceng, ia juga tidak akan keberatan. Sayangnya tadi Hinata meminta mengayuh sepeda sendiri-sendiri. Padahal ia khawatir jika Hinata sampai kelelahan. Yah, tetapi ia tidak bisa melarangnya, sedikit cemas kalau-kalau Hinata merajuk lagi. Bisa berabe jadinya!

_Mood swing_ yang dialami Hinata ketika hamil terkadang membuat Sasuke merasa serba salah, dan lebih sering menjadi tidak berkutik bila sudah mendengar kata 'ngidam' dari mulut istrinya.

"Kalau kamu lelah, mampir dan istirahatlah dulu di sini, Hinata…" imbuh Sakura.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya," balas Hinata disertai senyum tanpa menghentikan laju sepedanya, "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa…"

Dengan itu, Hinata mempercepat kayuhannya, malahan menantang Sasuke untuk adu balap dengannya. Hinata benar-benar menguji kesehatan jantung Sasuke—bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, tetapi lebih karena kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata masih tidur sejak pulang dari bersepeda. Itu sebabnya Sasuke memasak makan malam dengan dibantu oleh Yukiko. Sementara Yuki—seperti biasa—sibuk berdebat dengan Hinaka, dan—seperti biasanya juga—dapat dipastikan akan segera berbaikan dengan sendirinya. Sasuke tidak berniat membangunkan Hinata dari tidur pulasnya untuk makan bersama, apalagi untuk memasak. Pasti Hinata akan bangun dengan sendirinya kalau merasa lapar, bahkan jika sudah tengah malam—dan Sasuke harus rela keluar dari alam mimpi untuk menemani istrinya walaupun dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

Sasuke nyaris muntah karena mencium aroma daging sapi yang diirisnya. Ia merasa indra penciumannya menjadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Istrinya yang sedang mengandung, tetapi mengapa ia yang belakangan sering mual? Padahal Hinata mengaku sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ dan nafsu makannya juga baik, hanya mungkin sesekali mengatakan sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Dan lagi, Sasuke jadi sering merasa ingin mengonsumsi makanan manis yang biasanya tidak bisa diterima oleh lidahnya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengambil saputangannya untuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya selama memasak, membuat Yukiko memandang papanya itu dengan heran.

.

.

.

Selama sarapan, si kembar dan Hinaka membagi perhatian kepada papanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan Yukiko semalam. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang malah terkikik geli karena lagi-lagi melihat tingkah aneh suaminya seperti beberapa hari ke belakang. Namun, hal tersebut jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat sang suami memuntahkan makanan yang baru masuk mulutnya—Hinata benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sasuke mengosongkan isi lambungnya.

Pagi-pagi tadi Sasuke menelepon ibunya dan meminta beliau datang untuk menyuapinya. Karena itu, sekarang Mikoto sudah bergabung di meja makan demi menuruti keinginan putra semata wayangnya. Terkadang Sasuke juga berpikir; mengapa ia menjadi aneh seperti itu. Tetapi, semakin dipikirkan, ia menjadi menginginkan lebih banyak hal atau sesuatu lainnya.

Seingat Sasuke, dulu saat Hinata mengandung si kembar, ia juga pernah merasakan ngidam—jika bisa disebut demikian. Namun, kehamilan Hinata kali ini memberikan efek yang jauh lebih parah padanya. Jangan sampai ia juga merasa kesakitan ketika Hinata melahirkan nanti—seperti saat kelahiran bayi kembarnya. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"_Okaan_… aku ingin nambah," ujar Sasuke manja.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, sementara Hinata langsung menambahkan nasi ke piring Sasuke yang hampir kosong. Belum sempat Hinata duduk kembali, terdengar bunyi bel rumahnya, sehingga ia berjalan ke pintu depan guna melihat tamunya. Tidak lama ia membuka pintu rumahnya setelah melihat siapa tamunya dari monitor di samping pintu. Senyumnya mengembang menyambut ayah mertuanya yang datang dengan membawa buah tangan.

"Tadi Sasuke memintaku datang," ujar Uchiha Fugaku yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata menuju dapur untuk menemui orang yang bersangkutan. Ia tahu kalau menantunya belum mengetahui maksud dari kedatangannya. "Aku juga membawakan pesanan Sasuke, madu dan buah kesemek," tambahnya sembari menunjukkan kantung yang dibawanya di sebelah tangannya.

"_Ojiichama_…!" seru Hinaka riang sambil berlari ke arah kakeknya yang baru mencapai ambang pintu dapur. "Hina kangen _Ojiichama_…" rengeknya manja setelah berada di pelukan Fugaku yang berjongkok untuk meraihnya.

"Sama," balas Fugaku singkat namun disertai senyum. Ia memeluk Hinaka dengan erat seusai memberikan pesanan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Di lengan satunya, terdapat boneka singa besar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Hinaka. Terlihat jelas kalau bocah perempuan itu tidak berani menanyakan tentang pemilik dari boneka berwarna cokelat muda tersebut, namun mata bulannya tampak berbinar penuh harap.

"Ini untuk Hina," katanya halus sambil mengangsurkan boneka lembut yang terlihat lebih besar dari tubuh Hinaka tersebut, dan seketika bocah kelas satu SD itu bersorak senang—tidak lupa ciuman sayang diberikannya untuk sang kakek sebelum kembali ke meja makan guna meneruskan sarapan.

Setelah bangkit, Fugaku baru menyadari kalau di sana juga ada Uchiha Mikoto. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih tanpa suara kepadanya. Berikutnya ia memberikan pelukan serta ciuman untuk Yukiko dan Yuki yang terlihat seperti menunggu giliran mereka. Ia juga memberikan _shopping bag_ berwarna biru muda dan kuning kepada mereka berdua—masing-masing berisi sesuatu yang baru diketahui isinya setelah keduanya membukanya.

Seketika Yuki menjauh dari Yukiko karena melihat piyama kucing lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya—yang baru dikeluarkan oleh sang kakak dari _shopping bag_ biru.

"Aku ngambek, ah," ujar anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu seraya cemberut.

Ngambek kok bilang-bilang, membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya tergelak.

Yuki mendengus ketika Yukiko mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kakeknya dengan mata berbinar. Setelahnya—masih dengan wajah tertekuk—ia membuka bagiannya, dan dalam hitungan detik ekspresinya berubah cerah disebabkan oleh piyama serupa namun berbentuk kelinci putih.

"Aku sayang Fugaku-_jiichan_…" kata Yuki sembari memeluk salah seorang kakeknya—selain Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Huuu…" sorak Sasuke yang kompak dengan Yukiko dan Hinaka.

Dan mereka bertiga sukses mendapatkan juluran lidah dari Yuki yang disertai isyarat 'potong leher'.

Sayang sekali mereka harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Kalau hari ini libur, pasti mereka akan menahan kakeknya agar tidak pulang, dan jika memungkinkan minta diajak ke taman bermain atau semacamnya. Jarang sekali mereka bisa berjumpa dengan Kakek Fugaku yang di usianya saat ini masih menjadi salah seorang pengajar di perguruan tinggi yang pernah menjadi ladang ilmu bagi Mama Hinata. Mereka lebih sering bertemu dengan Kakek Hiashi atau Nenek Mikoto yang memiliki banyak waktu untuk menganggur.

Tetapi, sepertinya pagi ini Fugaku yang harus mengantarkan tiga cucunya tersebut ke sekolah karena Sasuke terlihat akan tidur lagi. Sementara Hinata sudah tidak bekerja lagi setelah dilarang oleh Sasuke, dan tentu saja juga tidak diizinkan menyetir mobil saat hamil muda. Sasuke khawatir jika secara tiba-tiba Hinata pusing atau merasa ingin pingsan selama mengemudikan kendaraan. Apalagi kandungannya masih lemah dan sangat rentan terhadap keguguran.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena mendengar dengung _vacuum cleaner_ yang cukup berisik. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya dengan mata mengerjap. Ternyata sudah cukup lama ia bermalas-malasan sejak usai sarapan tadi. Ia meregangkan otot badannya yang kaku—yang dalam waktu bersamaan tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Kepalanya juga pening, mungkin efek yang ditimbulkan dari kebanyakan tidur.

Tak jauh dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang membersihkan lantai menggunakan alat penyedot debu yang mengaung-aung tersebut. Ia jadi tidak habis pikir, istrinya itu benar-benar tidak mau diam, seakan selalu ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak bisakah Hinata istirahat dan duduk tenang? Hinata kan sedang hamil muda—sekali lagi, kandungannya masih lemah dan sangat rentan terhadap keguguran.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi terbangun karena aku," ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan sembari mematikan _vacuum cleaner_.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," balas Sasuke dengan suara serak. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menambahkan, "Istirahatlah…"

"Baik," sahut Hinata seraya meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan tersenyum. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, kok…"

Tidak menunggu lama bagi Sasuke untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan menggantikan pekerjaan Hinata—tentu saja setelah ia mencuci muka dan berkumur.

.

.

.

Sejak Hinata mengumumkan kehamilannya, anak-anaknya menjadi lebih pengertian. Mereka selalu mencuci sendiri peralatan makannya yang kotor seusai makan malam. Jika tidak ada kegiatan klub, mereka juga tidak keberatan untuk meringankan pekerjaan Hinata saat akhir pekan; seperti membantu mencuci piring setelah makan bersama, menjemur pakaian, bahkan membersihkan lantai maupun perabot rumah. Tentu saja Sasuke juga turut membantu.

Seperti pagi ini, Hinata duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah atas perintah empat orang yang kini bergerak ke sana kemari membersihkan setiap sudut rumah. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menyalakan TV agar Hinata tidak merasa bosan. Sesekali Hinata tertawa kecil ketika salah seorang di antara mereka lewat di sekitarnya. Bahkan mereka jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan program TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Mereka terlihat lucu dengan kain yang melindungi rambut dari debu, juga masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Papa… nanti mandiin aku, ya…" pinta Hinaka setengah merengek tanpa masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia menggelayut manja pada papanya yang masih menyedot debu di sekitar sofa yang diduduki oleh mamanya. "Rambutku juga kotor…" rengeknya lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melirik Hinata yang tertawa geli—mungkin karena melihat penampilannya saat ini. Malahan tawa istrinya itu semakin terdengar setelah ia menyanggupi permintaan Hinaka. Apanya yang lucu…?

Setelah Hinaka meninggalkan ruang tengah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran si kembar di sekitarnya, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Ia melepaskan kain-kain yang menutupi beberapa bagian kepalanya dan berusaha mencuri ciuman dari Hinata yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Jangan di sini," lirih Hinata sambil berusaha menghindari serangan Sasuke, "Anak-anak bisa datang kapan saja…"

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, suara lantang terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, "Hayooo… Papa mau ngapain…?"

Itu adalah suara Yuki yang membuat Sasuke langsung mati kutu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya Yuki. Ia hampir memberi isyarat 'potong leher' pada Yuki, tetapi anaknya yang paling tampan itu mendahuluinya.

_Once again, like father like son…_

.

.

.

Hinata meraba perutnya yang mulai membesar. Pakaiannya juga mulai terasa sempit, namun perutnya belum terlihat begitu menonjol. Tadi sore Sasuke mengantarkannya menemui dokter, dan dikatakan bahwa kandungannya berusia enam minggu. Ia sangat _excited_, begitu pun anggota keluarganya yang mendengar berita membahagiakan tersebut darinya. Ia dan suaminya akan memeriksakan kandungannya lagi dua minggu yang akan datang. Ia jadi tidak sabar melihat perkembangan janin dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi langsung merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya. Ia yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Sasuke merasa semakin nyaman. Ia membelai kepala Sasuke ketika suaminya itu meraba perutnya dengan sayang, dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"Kali ini aku tidak ingin mengetahui jenis kelaminnya melalui USG," ujar Sasuke yang masih berhadapan dengan perut istrinya.

Hinata sependapat dengan Sasuke. Untuk kehamilan ketiganya ini, ia ingin membiarkannya menjadi kejutan sampai bayinya lahir.

"Menurutmu, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia bayi perempuan," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. Masih ada kemungkinan firasatnya keliru. Namun, ia jadi semakin penasaran—seperti siapakah bayinya nanti? Seperti dirinya atau Sasuke? Iris matanya berwarna terang atau gelap? Lalu, rambut bayinya akan sewarna miliknya atau sekelam surai suaminya? Ia benar-benar penasaran dan menjadi tidak sabar menunggu hingga sekitar delapan bulanan lagi.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lagi setelahnya. Anak laki-laki maupun perempuan akan diterimanya dengan senang hati dan penuh syukur. Sekali lagi ia memberikan ciuman untuk calon bayinya sebelum membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Ia mengganti penerangan kamarnya dengan lampu redup di atas nakas setelah Hinata menyusulnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hinata yang hangat, sementara ibu dari anak-anaknya tersebut menumpukan dagu di puncak kepalanya yang juga dipeluk.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**March 3, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


	4. Still Adolescent

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Suatu hari Yuki pulang dari sekolah dengan tampang kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat wajah cemberut Yuki. Ia bertanya lirih pada Yukiko yang baru masuk rumah, dan mulutnya membulat tanpa suara setelah anak pertamanya itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ia kemudian menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, menyusul Yuki yang sudah memasuki kamar tidur.

"Yuki…" panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu bercat putih dengan suatu gantungan yang membentuk nama si bocah yang bersangkutan.

Hinata masih melihat muka masam Yuki begitu pintu di hadapannya dibuka.

"Ada apa sih, Sayang?"

Yuki menghindar saat Hinata hendak membelai kepalanya.

Hinata hanya maklum. "Boleh Mama masuk?" tanyanya halus. "Kaki Mama pegal kalau berdiri terus."

Yuki tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan mamanya. Ia memberi jalan dan Hinata langsung menduduki tempat tidurnya yang berseprai kuning.

"Sekarang katakan yang mengganggu pikiran Yuki…" kata Hinata dengan sabar.

"Aku ingin dinding kamarku dicat putih polos," pinta Yuki yang lebih terdengar seperti suatu perintah, "Aku nggak mau ada warna kuning di sini." Ia membuka lemari putihnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa piyama yang berbentuk imut. "Aku juga nggak mau pakaian-pakaian jelek ini ada di lemariku." Ia menjatuhkan baju-baju tidur tersebut di dekat Hinata, lalu menyusul boneka kelinci putih yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun kelimanya dari Papa. "Boneka ini juga nggak boleh ada di kamarku lagi," katanya setengah berteriak.

Hinata masih tersenyum tipis, sudah mengerti akan penyebab perubahan drastis pada diri Yuki.

"Berubah karena orang yang disuka, atau berusaha menyukai sesuatu yang digemari oleh orang yang disayang, bukan berarti tidak punya pendirian…" tutur Hinata lembut, namun belum mampu membuat Yuki mengubah ekspresi kakunya, "… malah berkesan manis menurut Mama."

Yuki masih memasang tampang serius seperti saat berada di sekolah. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada tanpa berani membalas tatapan mamanya.

"Boleh kok mengubah atau menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk kita yang dibenci olehnya. Tapi, tidak harus mengubah semua yang ada dalam diri kita hanya agar perasaan kita berbalas, apalagi sampai berbalik membenci segala sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaan atau kegemaran kita." Hinata menghampiri Yuki dan mengelus pundak putranya yang tampak semakin tegap. Ternyata waktu bergulir begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin ia melahirkan anaknya yang beranjak remaja tersebut.

"Tapi dia mengataiku '_kawaii'_, Ma…" lirih Yuki dengan ekspresi terluka. "Gara-gara Yukiko memberitahu dia kalau aku juga dibelikan piyama baru seperti miliknya. Terus, lama-lama obrolan mereka jadi melebar dan membocorkan lebih banyak rahasiaku." Yuki mendengus sebal dengan wajah yang tampak semakin ditekuk.

Hinata terkikik geli. Ia merangkum wajah Yuki agar balas menatapnya. "Ada kalanya yang dilakukan oleh Yuko adalah benar. Mama yakin kamu mengerti kenapa Yuko melakukan semua itu. Seseorang yang memang menyayangi kita, pasti bersedia menerima kita apa adanya."

Yuki melirik boneka kelincinya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan perasaan bersalah. Papanya pasti sedih kalau ia membuangnya begitu saja. Padahal dulu ia yang bersikeras tetap mempertahankan boneka putih itu meskipun Papa hendak membuangnya yang telah kotor dan akan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Tapi ingat…" Mama melanjutkan, "… kalau sampai nilai Yuki jeblok karena cinta-cintaan, uang jajan Yuki tiap bulannya akan Mama potong lima puluh persen."

Wajah Yuki masih cemberut dengan rona merah di pipi. "Siapa yang cinta-cintaan?" elaknya dengan suara meninggi.

"Bahkan, Mama tidak akan memberikan uang saku kalau Yuki sampai pacaran sebelum waktunya," ancam Hinata disertai senyum yang kelewat manis seraya berjalan keluar kamar Yuki.

Entah mengapa Yuki merinding melihat wajah Mama Hinata yang dihiasi senyum seperti itu.

"Ada masanya untuk pacaran. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik Yuki belajar yang rajin agar menjadi laki-laki hebat seperti Papa, atau bahkan melebihinya," imbuh Mama sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja aku lebih hebat dari Papa," gerutu Yuki dengan suara lirih. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebagian anak laki-laki lainnya, yang cenderung ingin menjadi seperti papanya.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam, Yuki menjadi bahan olok-olokan dua saudarinya serta papanya. Ia masih menghabiskan susunya yang tinggal setengah gelas, sementara anggota keluarganya yang lain belum beranjak dari kursinya masing-masing walaupun sudah menghabiskan makanannya—kecuali Hinata. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menggoda Yuki, dengan sering mengatakan '_kawaii'_ dalam obrolan ringan mereka. Yuki terlihat tak acuh meskipun hatinya dongkol.

"Pa, aku tahu apa yang Papa rahasiakan dari Mama," celetuk Yuki dengan tampang _innocent_.

Sasuke berhenti menanggapi candaan kedua putrinya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika menatap Yuki, sedangkan Hinata mulai tertarik dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Tidak ada yang Papa rahasiakan," ujar Sasuke mantap. Namun, sesekali ia melirik Hinata dengan takut-takut.

Yuki menyunggingkan senyum misterius saat mengerling ke papanya. "Masa?"

"Memangnya rahasia apa?"

"Boleh kubocorin, nih? Yakin?"

Mendadak tampak keraguan bercampur penasaran di raut wajah Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan seketika kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yuki sembari meneguk ludah.

"Sudah Papa bilang tidak ada yang Papa rahasiakan dari Mama," sanggahnya dengan suara sedikit meninggi namun tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada gugupnya.

Yuki hanya menganggut-anggut dengan tampang sok polos. "Karena aku lebih sayang Mama, aku akan membocorkannya…" katanya tenang.

"Tu..tunggu, Yuki," cegah Sasuke yang terlihat semakin bingung. Ia mulai memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat apakah ia mempunyai rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh istrinya. Tetapi, seingatnya ia selalu berterus terang kepada ibu dari anak-anaknya. Di sisi lain ia was-was karena istrinya masih bungkam dengan ekspresi datar dan pandangan minta penjelasan yang belum beralih darinya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, kemudian berdeham sebelum berkata lagi dengan ragu-ragu, "Apakah tentang… makan siang bersama… Karin?"

Yuki hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan tampang polos. "Mana kutahu…"

"Memangnya apa yang Yuki ketahui?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya tenang, "Tadi kan aku cuma mau bercanda." Yah, sebenarnya juga untuk membalas papanya yang sedari tadi paling sering meledeknya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia meninggalkan meja makan menyusul kedua saudarinya yang mulai merasakan atmosfer kurang menyenangkan di sekitar mama mereka.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan memberikan 'pelajaran' pada putranya yang menyebalkan itu. Tidak tahukah Yuki kalau papanya olah raga jantung akibat ulahnya?

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipis Sasuke ketika melihat tangan Hinata yang menggenggam sendok dengan erat. Istrinya itu akan sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Padahal tidak ada suara keras menyerupai bentakan maupun barang pecah belah yang melayang di udara, namun sudah mampu membuatnya mati kutu.

"Kapan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "… Belum lama."

"Kapan?" desak Hinata.

Pandangan Sasuke tampak tidak fokus dan sekali lagi meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. "Tidak hanya aku dan Karin, masih ada—"

"Kapan?"

Malam ini Sasuke harus bertahan di ruang makan dalam waktu yang lama. Hinata tidak akan membebaskannya begitu saja tanpa proses interogasi yang panjang. Lupakan tempat tidur untuk sejenak, ia tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat. Apalagi ada kemungkinan bahwa istrinya tersayang tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk kamar jika jawabannya kurang memuaskan.

Mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini apabila Yuki tidak mengucapkan kata 'rahasia' di awal permainan yang dibuatnya. Alhasil, Hinata jadi salah paham dan mengira bahwa Sasuke mulai merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Padahal bagi Sasuke, ia tidak perlu melakukan laporan pada sang istri hanya tentang agenda makan siang bersama mantan guru privat yang dulu pernah disukainya, apalagi jika hal itu dalam rangka bisnis. Sepertinya Sasuke juga salah karena menyebutkan nama seorang wanita yang sanggup membuat Hinata merasa cemburu. Tetapi, kebetulan yang tadi terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya memang tentang itu saja, sebab ia merasa selalu memberitahu Hinata mengenai jadwal kesehariannya.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang patut disalahkan?

.

.

.

Dari balkon ruang baca di lantai dua, Hinata melihat Yukiko turun dari boncengan sepeda seorang anak sebayanya. Biasanya Yukiko akan bersepeda jika pergi ke sekolah untuk menghadiri suatu kegiatan di klub bela diri, tetapi tadi pagi Sasuke terpaksa mengantarkannya. Setahu orang tuanya, sebelah kaki Yukiko terkilir dalam latihan sebelumnya, sehingga mereka melarangnya mengikuti ekskul untuk sementara waktu. Sayangnya bocah itu keras kepala dan mengatakan akan mengayuh sepedanya sendiri walaupun dilarang. Karena Yukiko adalah putri kesayangan Sasuke, dan kebetulan papanya itu sedang senggang, maka Papa menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah bahkan sampai di depan gedung klub bela diri—yang merupakan pelanggaran jika para orang tua memasukkan mobil ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya selain pada akhir pekan.

Yukiko memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya setelah melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah melajukan sepeda gunungnya. Ia sudah menawari pemuda bernama Rei itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya barang sejenak, namun remaja putra yang merupakan rekannya di klub bela diri tersebut tetap tidak bersedia mampir. Sebenarnya ia bisa pulang sendiri dengan naik kendaraan umum—biasanya bus kalau tidak sedang bawa sepeda, atau jika diantarkan oleh papanya di pagi harinya—namun Rei bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya pulang mengingat kakinya yang belum sehat betul. Ternyata ada yang lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya, sehingga ia tidak berhasil untuk menolak.

Papa sudah berdiri angkuh di dekat rak sepatu ketika Yukiko memasuki rumah. Jarang sekali ia melihat papanya menunjukkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kepadanya. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, papanya tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak, ia bertanya-tanya; apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Mungkinkah Papa sedang marah kepadanya?

"Siapa yang mengantarkan Yuko pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah digunakannya untuk berbicara dengan putri pertamanya tersebut.

"Teman, Pa," jawab Yukiko hormat bercampur takut.

"Kenapa Yuko tidak telpon Papa dan minta dijemput?"

"Aku kan belum punya ponsel, Pa…" Sekolahnya memang melarang para murid untuk membawa telepon genggam, apalagi siswi SMP seperti dirinya.

"Kan banyak telpon umum."

"Rei maksa nganter." Yukiko masih berbicara dengan kepala menengadah karena papanya yang jangkung sedang berdiri di atas permukaan lantai yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oh, jadi namanya Rei?" Kali ini Sasuke mengetuk-ketukkan sebelah kakinya di lantai. Haruskah ia bertanya; lebih tampan siapa dibandingkan Papa? Atau, menurut Yuko, siapapun itu yang bernama Rei tidak lebih tampan dari Papa, kan…?

Papa kenapa, sih? Yukiko membatin.

Hinata dan Yuki mengintip mereka berdua sambil cekikikan. Lucu sekali melihat Sasuke cemburu gara-gara anak gadisnya tersayang dekat dengan laki-laki selain dirinya atau keluarganya. Ibu dan anak itu kembali menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok tatkala Yukiko memicingkan mata ke arah mereka.

"Boleh masuk nggak, Pa?" Yukiko bertanya dengan tenang meskipun kakinya sudah pegal karena berdiri terus, apalagi tadi porsi latihannya cukup lama.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyingkir dari jalur yang akan dilalui Yukiko. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya yang sibuk. Rasanya aneh melihat Yukiko mulai mengenal cinta—meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin bisa menyebutnya demikian—padahal ia merasa baru kemarin menimang putri pertamanya tersebut.

"Rei itu anak tunggal, Pa," kata Yukiko yang menyamai langkah papanya, "Mungkin dia mengantarkanku karena ingin lebih lama berada di luar rumah. Dia hanya kesepian karena tidak punya saudara yang bisa diajak main."

Sasuke belum membalas. Ia juga anak tunggal. Sepertinya ia bisa mengerti perasaan pemuda bernama Rei tersebut. Dulu, ada kalanya ia lebih senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dibandingkan pulang ke rumah dan hanya bisa menemukan ibu atau kakeknya. Waktu itu, terkadang baginya lebih menyenangkan tatkala bercanda ria dengan kawan dekat atau sekadar berada di antara teman-temannya. Ia hanya merasa berbeda antara ketika bermain bersama anak seusianya, atau saat berbincang dengan para orang dewasa.

"Karena itu…" Yukiko menambahkan, "… kalau aku datang ke rumahnya, orang tuanya sangat senang."

"Apa?" Bukannya tidak bisa mendengar, Sasuke hanya sedikit syok. Maksudnya, orang tua dari pemuda bersurai merah itu? Jangan bilang mereka ingin menjadikan Yuko sebagai menantu di usianya saat ini! Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Memangnya Yuko ngapain ke rumahnya?"

"Belajar kelompok, Pa…" jawab Yukiko dengan halus. Ia harus sabar menghadapi papanya yang mendadak bersikap aneh.

"Kok Papa tidak tahu?"

"Papa kan tidak tanya."

"Yaaa… harusnya Yuko bilang, dong. Kalau Yuko pulang telat, Papa selalu ngira kalau Yuko ada ekskul sepulang sekolah. Eh, ternyata malah main ke rumah anak cowok."

"Sama teman-teman yang lain, kok," lanjutnya, "Lagian niatnya belajar, bukan main."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia menelan kembali rangkaian kata yang hampir dilontarkannya. Lagipula, ia pasti kalah kalau berdebat dengan Yukiko. Jadi, sebaiknya mengalah saja, meskipun ia tidak pernah merasa kalah.

.

.

.

"Ma, adik baruku cowok atau cewek?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba ketika menonton TV bersama keluarganya. "Mau dikasih nama apa?" tanyanya lagi, padahal belum terdengar jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya. Ia yang semula duduk di karpet bersama Papa, berpindah ke atas sofa dan tidur di pangkuan Mama. Ia mendapatkan cubitan dari Hinaka yang merasa diusir dari samping Mama.

Alhasil, Hinaka harus mengalah dan duduk di sebelah Papa. Siapa sangka Papa malah menawarkan pangkuan dan pelukan yang hangat.

"Yuki inginnya diberi nama apa?" tanya Hinata sembari membelai kepala Yuki.

"Kalau cewek, mungkin… Hime—"

"Yuki tahunya cuma Himeka, Ma," sahut Yukiko yang membawa setoples makanan ringan dari dapur. Tanpa memedulikan adik kembarnya yang berwajah masam, ia duduk di sebelah Papa.

Yuki turun dari sofa dan mengendap menghampiri Yukiko dengan seringai menyeramkan. Tanpa peringatan ia menggelitiki pinggang kakak kembarnya tersebut. Seketika Yukiko memekik pelan, kemudian berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan jail adiknya yang membuatnya kegelian. Tidak disangka bala bantuan untuk Yukiko datang begitu cepat; Sasuke dan Hinaka membalas Yuki untuk kenakalannya. Mereka berdua menyerang Yuki tanpa ampun, walaupun bocah laki-laki itu hampir meneteskan air mata karena geli bercampur kesal.

_Poor Yuki_…

Akhirnya ruang tengah tersebut dipenuhi suara tawa, mengalahkan acara TV yang semula mereka tonton. Hinata turut tertawa pelan, meskipun hanya berani menyaksikan mereka dari tempat yang aman. Bahaya kalau perutnya sampai terhantam kaki Yuki yang menendang-tendang udara.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengelus perutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan perhatian yang tetap terpusat pada mereka berempat. Bagaimanakah keadaan keluarganya setelah bayi dalam rahimnya lahir ke dunia? Pasti rumahnya akan lebih ramai dan kebahagiaan semakin bertambah dengan hadirnya anggota keluarga baru. Anak laki-laki maupun perempuan sama saja—pasti akan melipatgandakan keceriaan dan kehangatan di rumah mungil mereka.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**March 6, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


	5. Really Have Great Affection

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini. Jangan heran kalau Sasuke sangat OOC di fic ini, karena kepribadian seseorang dapat berubah karena kelahiran anak—selain karena kematian orang yang disayang. Menurut saya, di animanganya Sasuke tidak akan sedingin sekarang kalau tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha. Waktu kecil saja dia imut-imut dan manis, kan… haha. Oh, iya, saya lagi senang karena ternyata Karin memang dari klan Uzumaki. Sekalian promosi, Karin menjadi kakak Naruto di fic SasuKarin saya yang berjudul Lovely Girl, hoho. Sekian dulu ngocehnya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Yuki menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Hinaka menirukan gerakan tim pemandu sorak yang menyemangati suatu kompetisi basket di TV. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan TV yang menjadi objek perhatian adiknya. Terkadang ia akan memblokir pandangan Hinaka dengan pura-pura sibuk meniup bagian atas TV—seakan-akan ada debu yang menempel di sana.

Hinaka berhenti menggerakkan badannya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Yuki. Kakak laki-lakinya yang usil nan jail itu hanya memasang tampang tanpa dosa. Ia semakin merasa kesal karena Yuki masih menghalanginya untuk menonton kakak-kakak cantik yang membuatnya terinspirasi. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua tinggi turut bergoyang saat ia mendorong Yuki untuk menjauh dari TV.

"Hina serius ingin jadi anggota tim _cheers_ kalau sudah masuk sekolah menengah?" tanya Yuki tak terima. Ia yang mendongkol segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa karena Hinaka tidak menghiraukannya dan malah terpaku pada acara pertandingan di TV.

"Sudah kubilang, Hina itu pendek dan gendut…" olok Yuki, "… pasti nggak akan bisa gabung di tim _cheers_…"

Hinaka langsung membalikkan badannya dan memukuli paha Yuki dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. "Kata Papa, Hina bisa tinggi…!" ujarnya membela diri, "Terus kata Mama, Hina nggak gendut…! Yuu jelek memang tukang bohong…!"

Yuki menahan serangan Hinaka yang bertubi-tubi dengan membuat tameng menggunakan dua telapak tangannya. Ia akui Hinaka memang tidak gemuk seperti yang sering dikatakannya. Hanya saja pipi Hinaka _chubby_, dan seolah mengundangnya untuk selalu memberikan cubitan. Masalahnya, ia tidak suka jika membayangkan adiknya menjadi salah seorang anggota dari suatu tim _cheerleading_. Itu sebabnya ia terus meledek Hinaka sejak adiknya itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada para pemandu sorak yang muncul di TV maupun yang beraksi dalam kompetisi olahraga di sekolahnya.

Meskipun sedikit kuwalahan, Yuki berhasil mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Hinaka tanpa berniat menyakiti.

"Memangnya Hina mau pakai rok mini, terus dilihatin cowok-cowok mesum…?" Suaranya tak kalah tinggi dibandingkan pekikan Hinaka.

Bocah perempuan itu akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya karena kelelahan melawan Yuki. Bibirnya mengerucut tatkala mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yuki dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada. Hanya suara dari TV yang mengisi ruang tengah tersebut, hingga Hinaka melontarkan pertanyaan dengan polosnya, "Mesum itu apa?"

Yuki memutar otaknya agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinaka dengan kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti, padahal ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti, "Mm… kayak Papa…?"

Sebenarnya Yuki merasa ragu, tetapi ia masih ingat kalau Paman Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa papanya adalah orang mesum.

Hinaka membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara, sebelum berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu, Hina mau menikah sama orang mesum kalau sudah besar."

"Eh? Nggak boleh." Yuki mencubit kedua pipi tembam Hinaka dengan gemas. "Orang yang mesum, matanya suka jelalatan."

"Papa kan baik…" bela Hinaka setelah Yuki berhenti mencubit pipinya.

Yuki hendak menyambung percakapan tidak penting dengan adiknya ketika merasakan pelukan di sekitar lehernya dari arah belakang sandaran sofa. Ia sempat menahan napas dan merinding saat menoleh, karena ia melihat senyum mengerikan yang tersungging di paras cantik kakak kembarnya.

"Dedeku sayang…" Tidak tahu mengapa, suara Yukiko yang mengalun lembut terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga Yuki, "… jangan mengucapkan kosakata buruk di depan Hinaka yang masih polos…"

Yuki tahu bahwa Yukiko mendatanginya tidak untuk mengomelinya, apalagi sang kakak memberikannya pelukan dan berbicara dengan halus. Kalau sudah bersikap dan berucap manis, pasti ada yang diinginkan oleh Yukiko dan ia harus menurutinya. Ia hapal betul tabiat kakak kembarnya. Sekarang perhatiannya terbagi antara Yukiko yang memeluknya dan Hinaka yang kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya meniru para pemandu sorak di TV.

"Kali ini _Neechan_ ingin apa?" tanya Yuki tanpa berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yukiko.

"Es krim cokelat~" rengek Yukiko manja, " Di kulkas sudah habis. Belikan, ya? Ya?"

"Nggak mau," tolak Yuki tegas, "Bisa-bisa Papa sama Mama ngomelin aku kalau radang tenggorokan _Neechan_ kambuh lagi."

"Huh, Yuki nggak asyik, ah," gerutu Yukiko dengan tampang merajuk.

Yuki merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Yukiko. Padahal biasanya kakaknya itu tidak pernah keberatan jika ia minta dibelikan apapun yang diinginkannya—walaupun itu berarti Yukiko harus merogoh tabungan yang dikumpulkan dari sisa uang saku. Namun, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah apabila kakaknya sakit lagi gara-gara dirinya.

Tepat saat Yukiko hampir meninggalkan ruangan dengan muka masam, Hinata masuk bersama Sasuke. Orang tuanya yang baru pulang dari menemui dokter kandungan hanya memandangnya heran karena ia berjalan melewati mereka tanpa sepatah kata. Sungguh berbeda dari biasanya, dimana ia akan bertanya ini dan itu mengenai perkembangan calon adik barunya. Yuki yang masih merasa bersalah belum beranjak dari sofa. Ia menoleh ke belakang, perhatiannya terenggut oleh Yukiko yang hampir melewati ambang pintu. Dan ia pura-pura tak peduli dengan langsung memandang lurus ke TV di depannya ketika Papa menghentikan langkah Yukiko.

"Hm, masih sedikit demam," gumam Sasuke yang menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Yukiko, "Kenapa Yuko tidak istirahat saja?"

"Aku sudah sembuh kok, Pa," katanya. "Aku sudah boleh makan es krim cokelat, kan…?" lanjutnya lirih sembari melirik Yuki yang hanya terlihat bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Belum boleh," sahut Hinata, dan seketika membuat Yukiko semakin tampak murung.

"_Neechan_ mau makan es krim biar bisa bolos sekolah lagi," timpal Yuki tak acuh.

"Ya, sudah…" desahnya sedih seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Aku nggak mau lagi nurutin semua permintaan Yuki."

"Yuki bertengkar sama Yuko?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekat pada Yuki. Ia mendengus karena anak laki-lakinya itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya—seakan program TV lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Di sisi lain Hinaka berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan gerakan-gerakan yang dicontoh dari kakak-kakak _cheerleaders_ di TV.

"Apa yang sebelumnya Yuki lakukan sampai _Neechan_ berkata seperti itu?" sambung Hinata yang bergerak membelai kepala Yuki dari belakang. "Yuki tahu kan kalau _Neechan_ sangat menyayangi Yuki…? Pasti Yuki sudah keterlaluan sama _Neechan_. Dan juga, _Neechan_ masih sakit, seharusnya Yuki tidak membuatnya sedih."

"_Shiranai_," gumam Yuki dingin, padahal ia sangat sedih. Emosinya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, diperparah dengan ucapan kakak kembarnya yang seolah terus dibisikkan di telinganya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau dibenci oleh Yukiko. Ia kan tidak menuruti permintaan Yukiko karena ia tidak ingin kakaknya itu sakit lagi.

"Hayooo… Yuko sudah tidak sayang Yuki—" Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan ringan di lengannya—dari Hinata—karena menggoda Yuki di saat yang tidak tepat.

Cukup lama Yuki bergeming dengan tatapan kosong, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa khawatir. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi, ia beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati tamunya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah membungkukkan badan dan mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya, namun Sasuke masih belum mengizinkannya masuk. Ia masih ingat bahwa pemuda di hadapannya bernama Rei—oh, tidak mungkin ia melupakannya. Pemuda yang seenaknya membonceng putri kesayangannya, yang begitu dekat dengan Yukiko tanpa seizinnya.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak mempersilahkan tamunya untuk menyamankan diri di dalam rumahnya, pasti Sasuke masih terus menghadang teman Yukiko dan Yuki tersebut di depan pintu. Hinata membimbing Rei menuju lantai dua, ke ruang baca dimana Yukiko telah menunggu. Ia meninggalkan putri pertamanya bersama Rei, tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang sepertinya berharap agar pemuda itu segera angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Padahal Rei mempunyai niat baik, ia datang untuk meminjamkan buku catatannya—selain untuk menjenguk Yukiko yang tadi pagi juga belum masuk sekolah lagi.

Rei meletakkan tas plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja yang salah satu kursinya diduduki oleh Yukiko. Kemudian ia duduk di seberang teman sekelasnya itu dan tanpa basa basi mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas selempangnya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

"Wah, pudding madu," gumam Yukiko dengan mata berbinar setelah membuka bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Rei. Tapi, dari mana Rei tahu kalau ia sangat menyukainya? Ah, sepertinya tidak penting untuk membahasnya sekarang. "Makasih, ya…" ucapnya sambil membalas tatapan Rei.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Yuu yang bilang kalau kamu suka pudding madu, dan dia juga yang memintaku datang supaya meminjamkan buku catatanku padamu. Katanya, kamu marah padanya dan kamu tidak mungkin mau meminjam catatan darinya."

Yukiko sudah mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tidak diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia mendesah pelan, teringat akan Yuki yang sejak kemarin ia diamkan. Ia sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah. Sebagai kakak dari dua—sebentar lagi tiga—adik, ternyata ia masih kekanak-kanakan.

Kemarin ia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata kejam kepada Yuki. Ia hanya kesal karena Yuki tidak mau menuruti permintaannya, padahal ia sedang sakit. Karena itu, ia jadi keceplosan, dan merasa sangat bersalah sampai tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah kejadian tersebut. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah, namun ia juga ingin Yuki memerhatikannya. Ia berharap paling tidak Yuki menawarinya sesuatu sebagai pengganti es krim yang belum boleh dikonsumsinya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Yuki, terlebih lagi di saat ia tengah sakit.

Tidak lama setelahnya ia memaksakan sebongkah senyum.

"Kikon…" panggil Rei.

"Hm?"

"Seharian Yuu kelihatan murung terus," ujar Rei, "Makan siangnya saja tidak disentuh. Di sekolah tadi dia cuma minum susu."

Yukiko menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku keterlaluan padanya," lirihnya.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu lalu pamit ke dapur guna mengambilkan minuman untuk Rei. Ketika melewati pintu ruang baca yang sedari tadi tidak ditutup, ia melihat Papa sedang bersandar di dinding terdekat dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Papa tampak tidak terganggu dengan tatapan herannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak karena penasaran.

"Papa ngapain?" tanyanya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Cari udara segar," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Kok di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Kikon?" balas Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Keh, Kikon? Akar gantung? Memangnya kapan ia memberikan nama aneh itu untuk putri pertamanya? Bocah berambut merah itu memang cari masalah dengan sang kepala keluarga.

Yukiko mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur di lantai satu. Langkahnya kembali terhenti di ambang pintu dapur tatkala melihat Yuki menuangkan susu ke gelas. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, dengan cepat Yuki menundukkan kepala dan sok sibuk dengan susu yang hendak diminumnya. Yukiko menyunggingkan senyum manis dan berjalan dengan semangat menghampiri Yuki.

"Dedeku sayang, baru pulang?" tanyanya riang seraya mengambil cangkir.

"Hm," gumam Yuki sambil meminum susu dinginnya. Ia masih terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya merasa sangat senang karena kakaknya sudah bersedia berbicara dengannya.

"Apa kegiatan klubnya menyenangkan?" tanyanya lagi, "Lelah, tidak? Lapar? Maem dulu, gih."

"_Neechan_ sudah sembuh, kan…?" Yuki masih tampak takut untuk berbicara.

"Sudah, kok," jawabnya lembut disertai senyum sembari menuangkan seduhan daun teh ke cangkir yang sudah disiapkannya. "Akhir pekan nanti, traktir _Neechan_ makan _black forest_, ya…"

"Eh? _Neechan_ kan nggak boleh terlalu banyak makan cokelat. Apalagi tiap hari minumnya susu cokelat." Yuki melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau _blueberry cake_ atau _cheese cake_? Aku juga sudah bilang pada Papa sama Mama supaya _Neechan_ tidak dibelikan susu cokelat lagi, tapi susu madu sebagai gantinya."

"Yuki-_chan_ jahat." Yukiko cemberut, namun segera menggantinya dengan senyum lebar. Detik berikutnya ia mencubit kedua pipi Yuki hingga bibir adik kembarnya itu tertarik lebar. "Tiba-tiba _Neechan_ ingin mendandanimu jadi cewek. Kata Himeka, kamu pasti sulit dibedakan sama _Neechan_ kalau terlahir sebagai cewek. _Neechan_ ingin membuktikan ucapannya."

"Nggak mau," tolak Yuki mentah-mentah setelah Yukiko menghentikan cubitan di pipinya. "Kok _Neechan_ kejam sih sama aku?" Bahkan Himeka juga ikut-ikutan, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Karena kamu adik _Neechan_ yang paling nakal. Jadi kamu harus dihukum."

Yuki hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menghabiskan susunya yang tinggal setengah gelas dalam sekali tenggak. Ia hampir tersedak ketika merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia menelan cairan dingin yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Yuu… Hina juga mau _strawberry cake_~" rengek Hinaka. "Nanti bonceng Hina, ya…"

"Memangnya aku bilang mau traktir Hina juga?" goda Yuki.

Yukiko yang tahu bahwa dalam waktu dekat akan terjadi keributan, segera meninggalkan dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh dan kudapan untuk Rei menggunakan nampan. Ternyata Papa sudah tidak berada di koridor lantai dua ketika ia melewatinya. Jangan-jangan Papa berbuat macam-macam kepada Rei? Ia mempercepat jalannya menuju ruang baca, dan dugaannya meleset karena Rei duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku di tangannya.

Rei langsung meminum teh hangatnya pelan-pelan begitu Yukiko menghidangkannya di meja. Pasti Yukiko tahu minuman kesukaannya dari Yuki. Ia juga mencicipi kue kering di toples kaca bulat yang tutupnya baru dibukakan oleh Yukiko—kue keju buatan Mama Hinata yang menjadi camilan favorit seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga, yang sepertinya juga akan membuat Rei ketagihan.

"Kikon…" Raut muka Rei terlihat jauh lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Kata _Okaasama_, aku akan jadi seorang kakak."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yukiko antusias.

Rei mengangguk semangat dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Seperti biasa, _Otousama_ tidak banyak komentar, tapi aku tahu kalau beliau juga sangat bahagia," imbuhnya. Ia meminum tehnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin adik cowok yang mirip _Okaasama_, berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

"Menurutku mata hijaumu juga indah," ujar Yukiko.

Entah mengapa hari ini Rei lebih banyak tersenyum daripada biasanya. "Bahkan aku sudah memikirkan namanya, dan aku akan mencoba mengusulkannya pada orang tuaku." Rei juga lebih banyak bicara, "Ren… aku suka nama itu."

"Nama yang bagus," timpal Yukiko tanpa memudarkan senyum. Ia turut bahagia, sebab ia juga dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Rei.

"Maaf Yuki-_koi_, aku terlambat menjengukmu…" sahut suara lantang dari ambang pintu.

Mereka berdua sudah tahu siapa yang datang, namun tetap saja keduanya tertarik untuk menoleh. Kei berjalan semakin mendekat dengan sekeranjang buah jeruk berkulit jingga di tangannya. Sepertinya Kei baru saja panen jeruk yang ditanam di halaman samping rumahnya.

"Gara-gara kegiatan klub, nih…" tambahnya membela diri seraya menduduki kursi di sebelah Yukiko. Ia memandang sengit ke arah Rei sebelum menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk si sulung Uchiha.

"Kalau aku ingin adik cowok yang rambutnya _orange_," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Yukiko dan Rei menduga kalau Kei mendengar percakapan mereka sebelumnya. _By the way_, _orange_? Pasti gabungan dari warna rambut _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ Kei; _yellow and pink_.

Kei melanjutkan, "Terus, matanya…" Apa warna campuran antara biru dan hijau? Ah, apapun deh. "… dan namanya… Ken."

"Jangan menjiplak nama yang akan kuberikan pada adikku," desis Rei dengan gigi saling menekan.

"Siapa yang menjiplak?" seru Kei tak terima.

"Namanya mirip banget, tahu!" Rei menatap Kei dengan tajam. "Memangnya kamu akan punya adik lagi?"

"Nggak tahu."

Gubrak! Rasanya Rei ingin sekali menjitak kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sekeluarga menghadiri peringatan kematian ibunda Itachi. Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat sejak ia diizinkan untuk turut memberikan penghormatan kepada salah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Mikoto juga datang, dan kini berdiri begitu dekat dengan Uchiha Fugaku—ayahnya, sekaligus ayah Itachi.

Satu per satu dari mereka yang keseluruhan berpakaian hitam, meletakkan bunga lily putih di dekat batu nisan secara bergantian. Sasuke meletakkannya bersamaan dengan Hinata, dilanjutkan oleh Yukiko dan Yuki. Setelah gilirannya selesai, Yuki mencuri pandang ke arah Himeka yang sedari tadi menggandeng lengan ayahnya.

Di bawah sinar matahari, akan tampak bahwa surai Himeka tidak berwarna hitam pekat. Rambut panjangnya memang berwarna kelam, namun ada warna lain; seperti ungu dan biru. Kalau dipandang dari dekat, matanya juga tak sepenuhnya berwarna hitam—dengan kata lain, sedikit lebih terang.

Di mata Yuki, Himeka itu… sangat indah.

Seperti Kei, kali ini ia menginginkan adik yang mirip Mama sekaligus Papa. Sebab ia sudah memiliki kakak perempuan yang mirip Papa, dan adik perempuan yang mirip Mama.

Yuki jadi berharap agar adik barunya lahir sebagai perempuan yang seindah Himeka—adik perempuan yang cantik dan mau memanggilnya 'kakak'.

Tapi, bukankah ia sudah menjadi seorang kakak? Ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang menggandeng tangan kirinya, Hinaka, adiknya yang sangat disayanginya—yang mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memanggilnya dan mengekspresikan rasa sayang kepadanya. Tidak lama lagi, pasti adiknya yang lain akan menggandeng tangannya yang kini masih bebas.

Buru-buru Yuki mengalihkan pandangan saat Himeka sadar kalau ia memandanginya lekat-lekat. Ia sempat melihat senyum manis yang detik sebelumnya disunggingkan oleh Himeka, yang membuat tulang pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Kali ini pun Snowman belum tersenyum kepadaku," Himeka berkata lirih dan tersenyum lembut, sebelum keduanya memasuki mobil orang tua mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Suatu sore Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat meja telepon yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia ragu-ragu untuk meraih gagang telepon, namun keinginannya sungguh tak tertahankan. Akhirnya ia menduduki sofa dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Neji, kemarilah!" perintahnya dengan suara keras tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya untuk mengucapkan salam, "Bawakan aku buah kesemek sama semangka lonjong!"

"Enak saja main suruh. Masih ada pasien yang harus kutangani," balas Neji dingin, "Lagian kau bisa beli sendiri, kan…"

"Aku sedang malas keluar rumah! Aku juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Hinata! Aa… jangan-jangan kau senang kalau keponakanmu—"

"Oke… oke…" Neji mengatakannya dengan sangat terpaksa, "… tapi jangan teriak-teriak, aku tidak tuli."

"Siapa yang teriak!"

"Oh, _God_!"

"Kalau kau tidak datang sampai sepuluh menit ke depan, kukepang rambut jelekmu!" Seusai mengatakannya, Sasuke meletakkan gagang telepon dengan sedikit dibanting. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar berbagai umpatan yang didesiskan Neji sebelum ia benar-benar memutus sambungan.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan tertawa pelan, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. "Yakin bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang hamil?" godanya.

"Yang membesar kan perutmu," balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk perut Hinata yang terlihat semakin gendut.

Hinata terkikik geli, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, diikuti gerakan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang suaminya tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan besar yang bergerak lembut di permukaan perutnya, menciptakan senyum yang lebih lebar di wajahnya.

Kehadiran janin yang kini tumbuh di rahim Hinata memang tidak pernah mereka sangka. Boleh dibilang di luar rencana mereka berdua. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Apalagi putra-putri sekaligus keluarga besar mereka juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Berarti Sang Pencipta memberikan kepercayaan pada mereka untuk menjadi orang tua bagi lebih dari tiga orang anak—untuk menjaga, merawat, mendidik, dan membesarkan mereka hingga menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Sudah semestinya mereka bersyukur, dan pasti kebahagiaan akan menjadi berlipat ganda.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**March 24, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**


	6. Forbidden Relationship

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini. ****Akhirnya kembali juga feel untuk melanjutkan fic SasuHina. Jangan-jangan sudah pada lupa sama fic ini, haha.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang mendung pada permulaan musim panas, Yukiko berada di kediaman Namikaze sejak usai sarapan. Kei bilang kalau kucing betinanya melahirkan, dan ia boleh membawa pulang yang ia suka. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa memiara binatang imut itu karena Yuki fobia kucing. Padahal mereka sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi yang warna rambutnya abu-abu terang itu—yang terlihat lebih gendut dan paling berbeda di antara saudaranya. Kalau yang lain berambut putih dan hitam seperti kedua orang tuanya, rambut si abu-abu itu tidak bercampur warna lain.

"Kamu suka yang abu-abu itu, Yuki-_koi_?"

Ternyata Kei bisa menemukan kucing yang paling menarik perhatiannya sebelum ia mengatakannya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan. Rasanya sedih karena ia tidak bisa memiliki binatang piaraan seperti Yuki. Sedangkan adik kembarnya itu mempunyai banyak kelinci berbagai jenis layaknya peternakan. Beberapa di antara kelinci-kelinci itu memang berpasangan—gara-gara papanya, Yuki menyebutnya suami istri—jadi mereka dapat berkembang biak. Bahkan saat ini para mamalia bertelinga panjang itu punya kandang besar di belakang rumah mereka. Papanya yang membangun kandang itu di sebelah kolam ikan koi peliharaan mamanya.

Papanya pun tidak mau kalah. Belum sampai satu minggu papanya memiara sejoli burung berkicau yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Awalnya papanya ingin memelihara ular. Namun, karena mamanya memberikan ultimatum akan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk selama-lamanya jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka papanya langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan tidak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit tentang salah satu binatang melata tersebut.

Untung saja Hinaka tidak berkeinginan memiara singa yang merupakan binatang kesukaannya.

"Aku akan merawatnya untukmu," ujar Kei untuk menghibur Yukiko yang tampak murung.

Yukiko langsung sumringah. "Apa aku boleh memberikan nama untuknya?"

"Tentu saja…" Kei tersenyum lebar seperti ayahnya.

"Mm… bagaimana kalau…" Yukiko terlihat berpikir keras, "… Kei-_nyan_…?"

Untuk sesaat Kei hanya mengernyitkan kening, hingga ia menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Terlebih setelah melihat senyum Yukiko yang sarat kemenangan.

"Ternyata kamu jail juga, ya…" Kei mencubit kedua pipi Yukiko untuk melepas kegemasannya. "Tidak heran karena kamu memang saudara kembar Yuki-_pyon_ si juragan kelinci itu…"

Yukiko malah terkikik geli mendengarnya, meski cubitan di kedua pipinya belum dihentikan. Ia pun membalas Kei dengan cubitan serupa.

"Oi, Kei, jangan sampai kamu digorok Sasuke hanya karena menyentuh putri kesayangannya," gurau Naruto seraya terkekeh. Ia membawa tumpukan pakaian kering dengan kedua tangannya hingga wajahnya hampir tak terlihat. Di hari libur seperti ini, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya untuk membantu Sakura menyetrika pakaian di ruang tengah. Sementara itu, Keiko si duplikat Sakura malah memberatkan langkahnya dengan menggelayut di pinggangnya.

Anak perempuan seusia Hinaka itu merasa cemburu lantaran Kei lebih memilih menyenangkan hati Yukiko daripada menemaninya main dokter-dokteran dan menjadi pasiennya. Sedari tadi ia lebih tampak seperti akan menangis dibandingkan memasang muka masam.

"Orangnya tidak mungkin ke sini sekarang," kilah Kei selepas dari Yukiko. Keduanya sama-sama mengelus pipinya masing-masing sebelum saling melirik satu sama lain lalu tertawa pelan. "Kata Yuki-_koi_, jam segini Sasuke-_jisan_ sedang memandikan burungnya."

Naruto tergelak. "Ternyata dia memang tidak bernyali untuk merawat ular…" cibirnya.

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sedang bersin-bersin hebat di depan sangkar burung dengan alat semprot di tangan kanannya. Hinata yang hendak menanam bibit melon dan lobak di halaman samping rumah jadi mengira kalau suaminya itu alergi pada bulu burung.

"Lebih baik burungnya dibebaskan saja, Sasuke-_kun_…" saran Hinata yang sudah mulai menggali tanah dengan sekop kecil. Ia juga akan menanam pohon jeruk keprok pemberian keluarga Namikaze. Yuki dan Hinaka yang semula berdebat di depan TV, langsung membantunya begitu melihatnya membawa gembor mini menuju saluran pemancur yang dekat dengan kolam ikan koinya—yang berada di pojokan antara halaman samping dan belakang.

Sesudah menggantung sangkar burungnya, Sasuke berniat membantu istri dan putra-putrinya. Ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri dan menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangan. Yuki dan Hinaka pun mulai melepas sarung tangan berkebunnya, lalu berlarian ke pancuran mengikuti Hinata untuk mencuci tangan serta kaki mereka yang terkena tanah. Tidak lupa mereka bertiga juga mencuci semua peralatan berkebunnya. Sasuke jadi tersadar kalau ia terlalu lama mengurus dua burungnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di undakan depan pintu kaca.

Yuki dan Hinaka berlari-lari pelan melewatinya untuk mengambil minuman serta makanan kecil di dapur. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya setelah menyimpan peralatan berkebunnya.

"Ternyata cukup melelahkan…" desah Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menoleh. Tidak biasanya Hinata mengeluh.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau diam," gerutu Sasuke. "Sepertinya selalu ada yang kau kerjakan setiap menitnya."

"Aku kan murni ibu rumah tangga sekarang…" Hinata berdalih.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah lebih lama. Kalau bosan tidur siang, kau bisa duduk santai saja—atau sambil nonton TV…"

Hinata terdiam, namun ia menahan senyum lebarnya karena luapan rasa bahagia atas perhatian dari Sasuke—meski lebih terdengar sebagai omelan. Ia menyangga tubuhnya yang sedikit condong ke belakang dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya meraba perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Pasti akibat rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Kata dokter tempo hari, kandungannya yang sekarang memang lebih rentan jika dibandingkan dengan dua kehamilan sebelumnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Kebetulan Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya _check up_ saat dokter kandungannya memvonis demikian, jadi suaminya itu memang belum tahu perihal lemahnya kandungannya kali ini.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mungkin Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakannya hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya. Ia lalu menggeleng kuat.

"_Daijoubu_," lirihnya.

Tidak semudah itu Sasuke percaya. Sasuke memandangnya lekat-lekat, kemudian memerhatikan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar di usia kandungan yang hampir tiga bulan itu. Ia segera menjauhkan tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar Sasuke tidak semakin curiga. Lagipula rasa nyeri itu sudah berangsur menghilang. Untuk lebih meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia dan bayinya baik-baik saja, ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sesaat kemudian Yuki dan Hinaka datang dengan membawa minuman sirop dingin dan kudapan.

"Ma, aku sudah menemukan nama yang bagus untuk adikku—kalau dia perempuan," kata Yuki yang duduk bersila di sebelah Hinata. Ia memasukkan kue keju ke mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Uchiha Honoka."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Bagus juga," katanya tenang. "Bagaimana dengan nama pilihanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memang tetap berekspresi datar, tetapi otaknya tengah berpikir dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Palingan Papa tidak punya ide," ledek Yuki yang tepat sasaran.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, dan Hinaka yang menggantikannya membalas Yuki dengan sebuah cubitan kecil di paha. Yuki mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus cepat bagian yang terasa panas di paha kanannya. Tidak bersedia mengalah, Yuki mengejar Hinaka yang sudah mulai berlari menghindarinya. Akhirnya ruang tengah itu menjadi medan perang antara Yuki dan Hinaka. Sudah biasa, namun ada yang kurang dalam kebersamaan mereka saat ini; absennya Uchiha Yukiko.

Di saat Yuki dan Hinaka kucing-kucingan, Hinata malah bersantai dengan membaringkan tubuhnya berbantalkan paha Sasuke. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum menyiapkan makan siang. Mungkin tiduran di pangkuan Sasuke akan membuatnya lebih segar. Dan lagi, suaminya itu tidak keberatan menjadi bantalnya.

.

.

.

Hawa musim panas yang cenderung lembab makin terasa terik setelah curah hujan mulai berkurang. Udara sore itu membuat Yuki kegerahan. Sepulang sekolah ia mengajak Yukiko mampir ke kafe untuk beli es krim. Eh, ternyata Yukiko malah mengajak Uchiha Himeka.

Sebenarnya Yuki senang jika ada Himeka di dekatnya. Hanya saja ia lebih sering kikuk jika bersama Himeka. Ia jarang bercakap dengan Himeka bukan karena ia tidak suka. Ia hanya khawatir kalau ia berbicara dengan tergagap. Ia pun masih ragu untuk tersenyum pada Himeka lantaran cemas tarikan bibirnya terlihat begitu dipaksakan akibat rasa gugup yang dirasakannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa panas-dingin jika berada di dekat teman perempuannya. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama Himeka pun sanggup membuat hatinya bergetar.

Akhirnya Yuki mengajak Kei dan Rei agar ia punya teman mengobrol andaikata dua perempuan itu asyik sendiri dengan topik pembicaraan yang tidak ia pahami sebagai seorang laki-laki. Yukiko memaksanya untuk duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Himeka. Sementara Yukiko yang duduk di seberangnya malah diapit oleh dua pemuda berambut pirang dan merah yang sepertinya memang menyukai kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kalian…" Yukiko menggeram karena Kei dan Rei ribut sendiri saat memilihkan _cake_ untuknya di buku menu. Dua pemuda dengan pembawaan berbanding terbalik itu memang selalu beradu mulut jika bertemu. Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Bahkan Rei yang biasanya pelit omong pun jadi banyak bicara.

Yuki hanya mengulum senyum geli melihat Kei dan Rei yang diam seribu bahasa begitu melihat tampang sangar Yukiko. Kakak kembarnya itu memang sedikit dingin dan judes seperti papanya.

"Sok _cool_…"

Ragu-ragu Yuki menoleh ke arah meja sebelah karena suara yang sangat familier itu. Ia mendapati papanya duduk berhadapan dengan Hinaka yang tengah asyik menyendoki es krim stroberi. Sejak kapan mereka berada di sana? Mengapa berlagak tidak saling mengenal? Tetapi ia yakin kalau perkataan papanya tadi ditujukan kepadanya. Yah, harus ia akui bahwa ia memang berusaha menjaga _image_ jika bersama teman-teman sekolahnya—apalagi bila berada di dekat Himeka. Namun pengecualian jika ia hanya bersama dengan Kei dan Rei yang notabene adalah sahabat kentalnya.

"Papa sedang apa?"

Yukiko baru menyadari keberadaan papanya dan Hinaka setelah Yuki melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tetapi ia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Menunggu Hinaka menghabiskan es krimnya." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. Ia juga yang tadi menyuruh Hinaka untuk pura-pura tidak tahu akan kedatangan Yukiko dan Yuki. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul saat teman-teman anak kembarnya itu menyampaikan salam kepadanya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Cuma itu?" sambung Yuki.

"Memang mau apa lagi? Karena bosan menunggu mama kalian dipijat di spa, Hinaka minta ke sini."

Hinaka tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah Yukiko, dan ia mendapat balasan senyum serupa. Sedangkan ketika bertemu pandang dengan Yuki, ia malah menjulurkan lidah seraya membuang muka. Setelahnya ia kembali memakan es krimnya bersamaan dengan dengusan sebal Yuki.

Kei tertawa melihat hubungan rumit antara Yuki dan Hinaka. Bahkan Rei yang minim ekspresi pun bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa. Sementara itu Himeka menunjukkan senyum simpulnya pada Yuki.

"Hinaka-_chan_ manis sekali…" kata Himeka kalem, meski sebenarnya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan rasa gemas. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mencubiti kedua pipi Hinaka yang tembam itu. Terlebih setelah Hinaka menyunggingkan senyum manis untuknya.

"Manis apanya?" desis Yuki yang kemudian memelototi Hinaka sembari menunjukkan isyarat 'potong leher' saat adiknya itu kembali menoleh padanya. Hinaka benar-benar membuatnya lupa untuk menjaga citra di depan Himeka.

Pesanan mereka berlima datang tidak lama kemudian. Yukiko hanya memesan _cheese cake_ karena papanya tidak mengizinkannya untuk makan atau minum yang dingin-dingin. Yuki memesan _frozen blueberry yoghurt_—es yoghurt rasa _blueberry_ dengan potongan buah sejenis arbei tersebut. Kei dan Rei lebih suka sorbet—es krim yang terbuat dari jus buah. Kei memesan _orange and lemon sorbet_, sedangkan Rei menggemari _green apple sorbet_. Untuk Himeka, ia suka sekali dengan _green tea ice cream_—sama seperti ayahnya.

"Kamu yang bayar ya, Yuki…" celetuk Yukiko.

"Kok aku?" Tampak sisa yoghurt di bibir atas Yuki karena terburu-buru menyahut Yukiko di tengah kegiatan makannya.

"Karena kamu mengajakku ke sini…" jawab Yukiko dengan wajah setengah merajuk, "… aku jadi pengin makan es krim cokelat…"

"Berarti bayarin punyaku juga, Yuki-_pyon_…"

"Sekalian traktir kita semua, Yuu," timpal Rei.

Yuki tidak mampu berkata-kata. Memang dirinya yang mengajak mereka. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya jika ia menyenangkan hati saudarinya dan teman-temannya dalam kesempatan ini. Meski ia harus mengorbankan sisa uang saku hari ini yang seharusnya ia tabung.

"Snowman-_kun_…" panggil Himeka dengan suara berbisik. Ia lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri saat Yuki memenuhi panggilannya.

Yuki yang mengerti akan maksud dari Himeka, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjangkau yoghurt yang mengotori bibirnya.

"Sok _cute_…" celetuk Sasuke yang berlagak tidak melihat tampang imut-imut Yuki sesaat yang lalu.

Yuki sendiri pura-pura tidak mendengar suara papanya dan meneruskan kegiatan makannya. Sesekali ia melirik Himeka yang menyendok es krimnya dengan pelan-pelan. Pada dasarnya Himeka memang kalem. Mungkin karena ibu Himeka juga berpembawaan tenang seperti mamanya.

Perhatiannya lalu terfokus pada jepit rambut Himeka yang hampir jatuh. Usai mengucapkan permisi dengan canggung, ia meraih jepit berbentuk manusia salju tanpa senyum itu dan membetulkan letaknya di sisi poni Himeka yang menyamping. Ia khawatir debaran jantungnya bisa didengar oleh Himeka yang kala itu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Untung saja tiga manusia di seberangnya tidak meledeknya, sehingga ia tidak semakin malu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau mereka berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu.

"Sok _sweet_…" Sasuke kembali menceletuk. Sejatinya ia bisa merasakan _deja vu_ ketika melihat tindakan Yuki melalui ekor matanya. Ia pernah melakukan hal serupa kepada Hinata—yang berujung pada ciuman yang dalam dan lama. Ah, sekarang bukan itu masalahnya! Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak menyukai perlakuan manis Yuki terhadap Himeka.

.

.

.

Rei tidak suka jika harus menunggu. Namun hampir setiap hari ia menanti kedatangan ayahnya sebelum menyantap makan malam. Ayahnya yang selalu sibuk itu sering terlambat pulang. Hari ini pun ayahnya baru pulang saat jam makan malam. Sekarang, ketika ia dan ibunya sudah siap di meja makan, ayahnya masih mengganti pakaiannya setelah membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menyuruhnya menunggu, bahkan ayahnya kerap kali memerintahkannya untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, ia kurang berselera jika makan sendiri, karena ibunya juga setia menanti ayahnya.

"Rei…"

Rei segera mengalihkan fokus pada ibunya yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ya, _Okaasama_?" sahutnya cepat.

"Kamu sadar tidak kalau perutku cepat membesar?" Wanita Sabaku berdarah Yamanaka itu bertanya dengan suara pelan sembari mengelus perutnya. Ia kemudian menekan lengan atasnya sendiri sembari merasakan suatu perbedaan dengan sebelum ia hamil lagi. "Rasanya aku juga bertambah gendut dalam waktu singkat…"

Dijawab tidak, ya? Rei berpikir keras. Ia takut ibunya marah kalau ia membenarkan hal itu. Ibunya sangat sensitif jika menyangkut bentuk tubuh. Sebelum mengandung adiknya, ibunya rajin melakukan diet walau sudah berperawakan proporsional. Kalau sekarang, ibunya memang terlihat semakin berisi, bahkan pipi yang sebelumnya tirus itu tampak lebih tembam.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, ibunya melanjutkan, "Aku memang banyak makan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin juga karena adikmu kembar…"

Rei terkesiap. Luapan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tapi jangan beritahu ayahmu dulu," bisik ibunya seraya meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Sesaat setelahnya wanita bernama Ino itu tersenyum ceria sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Namun tiba-tiba Ino berwajah murung. "Sayangnya mereka bukan laki-laki, Rei…" lirihnya penuh rasa bersalah lantaran tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan putranya.

"Tidak masalah." Cepat-cepat Rei menyahut karena tidak mau melihat kesedihan di wajah ibunya, "Adikku pasti akan secantik _Okaasama_…"

Benar saja, Ino langsung tampak sumringah. Semenjak menikah, ia memang berharap mempunyai anak perempuan. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ada yang bisa diajaknya _shopping_ berjam-jam sambil membicarakan tentang _fashion_. Ia juga ingin mendandani sekaligus mengajarkan tentang bersolek, mendesainkan pakaian yang manis-manis, memakaikan baju hasil rancangannya, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan bersama putrinya.

Saat itu juga Rei membayangkan kalau adik kembarnya mirip ibunya—berambut pirang dan bermata biru—sekaligus memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk mereka yang pasti akan terlahir sebagai perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Sepertinya nama Reika dan Reiko akan cocok untuk adikku," katanya yakin.

Ino mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya disertai senyum senang. Ia akan mempertimbangkan nama indah pilihan Rei bersama suaminya jika berita menggembirakan itu sudah ia bocorkan. Melihat seorang pria berambut merah menghampiri meja makan, ia dan Rei berbuat seolah-olah hanya ada percakapan mengenai sekolah pada waktu sebelumnya.

"Gaara, apa menurutmu aku makin gemuk?" Ino bertanya saat suaminya itu baru menduduki kursinya.

Gaara yang kurang menyimak jadi memberikan balasan bernada tanya lantaran ingin agar Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Ya?"

Namun nada bicara Gaara yang memang datar itu jadi terdengar lain di telinga Ino. Seketika Ino meletakkan sendok nasi dan batal makan.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan diet," ujarnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Gaara yang sedang membagi pikiran dengan urusan _dojo_-_dojo_ milik keluarganya, baru bisa mengerti akan maksud Ino setelah istrinya itu berlari menaiki tangga. Tanpa banyak kata ia mengejar langkah lebar Ino. Sayangnya ia disambut bantingan pintu setibanya di lantai dua. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang dikunci itu sambil memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Agaknya akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk membuat Ino melunak.

"Ino, kau harus makan," bujuk Gaara.

"Siap-siap saja digorok Inoichi-_jiisan_…" celetuk Rei yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya, "… lalu dibanting _Ojiisama_ dan dicincang Karura-_baasama_…"

"Rei…" geram Gaara karena putranya itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Ia memberikan isyarat usiran pada Rei agar anak pertamanya itu turun ke lantai satu dan makan terlebih dulu. Sayang, Rei yang keras kepala tetap bergeming dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada disertai tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Kalau Rei berada di dekatnya terus, ia tidak bisa merayu Ino.

Ah, masa bodoh!

Ia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke celah pintu berdaun dua tersebut. Namun, secara mendadak keraguan itu timbul kembali. Sebelum melontarkan rayuannya, ia masih menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat respons Rei. Lidahnya terasa kelu, karena biasanya ia menggombal jika hanya berdua dengan Ino. Entah mengapa ia berharap agar Rei terkena gangguan telinga sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Dan sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk cuek.

"Ino sayang—"

Belum selesai rayuannya, pintu putih di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah cemberut Ino. Ia masih terperangah hingga sebelah pundaknya ditabrak Ino dengan kesengajaan penuh.

"Kau membuatku stres! Aku jadi lapar! Dan kau jangan makan sebelum membawakanku sepuluh _cup_ puding susu madu dengan _topping_ tomat ceri!"

Ino menggandeng Rei menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbengong-bengong.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencegat Yuki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan para perempuan di rumah itu sedang asyik di depan TV, sehingga ia bisa berbicara leluasa dengan Yuki.

"Jangan menganggap Himeka lebih dari sepupumu." Sasuke tidak berbasa-basi. Ia memaksa Yuki menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Memang, lebih baik melakukan pencegahan sejak dini sebelum terlambat. Ia tidak mau kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali.

"Itu urusanku, _Oyaji_."

Sasuke mencekal lengan Yuki saat pemuda itu hendak beranjak meninggalkannya. "Menjadi urusanku juga selama kalian masih menyandang marga Uchiha…" desisnya tajam.

Yuki tahu kalau papanya tidak bergurau. Tatapan matanya begitu nyalang. Baru kali ini ia melihat papanya sedemikian serius. Bahkan cengkeraman di lengannya terasa menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**August 5, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**

**Terima kasih banyak saya sampaikan kepada para pembaca dan pereview fa****nfic ringan, datar, garing dan membosankan ini… ^^**

**Maaf karena selama ini tidak membalas review-review kalian, tapi selalu saya baca. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview dari chapter satu sampai chapter lima:**

**Michihime, n, sasuhina-caem, Mery chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Mizuki Kana, Aiza-chan kim (**belum tamat kok ^^v**), suka snsd, devilovi 0ni, lavender hime chan (**wah, ternyata pada nanyain Himeka anak siapa, di sini lebih tampak kan? Rei memang anak Gaara ^^v**), Miya-hime Nakashinki (**tebak Himeka anak siapa? Kei itu anak pertama kok, dan ibu Rei memang Ino ^^v**), SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Hyou Hyouichiffer (**tebakannya tepat sekali, Rei memang anak GaaIno, hoho, lebih suka Snowman daripada Snowboy, hehe ^^v**), Inolana WillowShimmer, Reita, kazhuw, Yui-chan, Rosecchi, Yamanaka Emo, Yukishiro Seiran, Saqee-chan, Genwa-ondi, Kezya-sama, DheKyu, SiLLiequeenth, Yukio Hisa, SasuHina Lovers, Animea Lover Ya-Ha, sanghyun kim137, Guest, Ichigo-hiki unlogin, Kagamine Shu Dobe, RK-hime, widiwMin, IndigOnyx, Nova, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Zae-Hime, ppopippo, miyu-chan, hyuuchiha alvie-chan (**fic ini akan terus apdet selama saya ada ide dan tidak malas lanjutin, hehe, hayo tebak Himeka anak siapa? ^^v**), Yamanaka anoi (**saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda untuk menyukai saya, hoho, dan kemungkinan besar penname saya akan menjadi Natsuno Aoi, Akino Aoi, atau Fuyuno Aoi kalau saya lahirnya tidak di bulan Maret, haha ^^v**), Jimi-li (**masih lanjut kok Nee ^^v**), Mindi-d'BlackJack (**nah, di sini porsi Yuki dan Himeka lebih banyak ^^v**), Chikuma Aizawa, gui gui M. I. T (**tidak apa-apa, adanya anak GaaIno, hehe, secara fisik Yukiko dan Yuki mirip banget sama Sasuke ^^v**), Vipris, Hime Scarlett Kurosaki (**masih berniat bikin lagi kok, ini buktinya ^^v**), Haiiro-Sora, ikutanripiuw (**haha, saya memang suka menistakan Sasuke dan Yuki ^^v**), saya lupa nama (**iya, yang ini memang lebih ngedrama, peletakan genrenya sudah beda kan ^^v**), retsu go retsu kun (**bisa kok istrinya hamil tapi suaminya yang ngidam, haha ^^v**), Re (**tet tot, yang benar adalah GaaIno, hehe ^^v**), Ren QueenUchiha, NaraUchiha'malfoy (**Rei memang anak GaaIno, ayo goyang-goyang, haha ^^v**)**

**Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	7. As Part of Puberty

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan ibu mertuanya, Hinata mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke dan Hinaka yang lahir pada tanggal yang sama—dua puluh tiga Juli. Ia tidak bisa lagi memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke lantaran suaminya itu secara otomatis mengingat tanggal lahir sendiri jika membicarakan tentang ulang tahun Hinaka. Sekarang Hinata hanya berdua saja dengan Mikoto, sementara Sasuke sedang bekerja. Begitu pun dengan si kembar dan Hinaka yang masih sekolah. Tetapi, Sasuke janji akan pulang lebih awal untuk membantu menghias ruang keluarga.

Rencananya, sepulang sekolah Hinaka akan mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya ke rumah untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh. Untuk kakek dan para paman-bibinya, kemungkinan besar akan datang sebelum ia pulang.

Hinata membuat kue, sedangkan ibunya memasak hidangan. Selain _cake_, ia juga membuat kue kering. Seperti biasa, kue keju favorit keluarganya tidak boleh ketinggalan. Dan kali ini ditambah kue cokelat bertabur potongan kacang. Untuk kue tar, ia hias dengan tomat ungu yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Lain daripada itu, ia juga diberi sekeranjang tomat ceri dan jeruk keprok yang ranum. Keluarga Namikaze yang gemar berkebun itu memang sedang panen tomat dan jeruk. Ia pun bisa membuat jus dengan adanya buah-buahan kaya vitamin tersebut. Pasti anak-anak akan suka.

Ia memandang kue ulang tahun buatannya dengan tatapan puas disertai senyum ceria. Memang tidak seindah _birthday cake_ buatan toko. Hanya kue bundar sederhana berlapis krim putih dengan irisan tomat ungu yang ditata melingkar di atasnya. Namun, dapat dipastikan kalau cita rasanya mampu menandingi kue tar mahal buatan _bakery_ terkenal. Ia menyisihkan kue itu, lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada kue cokelat yang sebentar lagi siap diangkat dari oven.

Tangannya hampir meraih gagang oven ketika perutnya terasa nyeri. Ibunya yang tengah memotong daging langsung menghampirinya begitu mendapati gelagatnya yang aneh.

"Sakit, _Okaasan_…" lirihnya yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"_Kami_-_sama_… kamu pasti kelelahan…" Pelan-pelan Mikoto mendudukkan Hinata di kursi makan. Ia menduduki kursi di sebelahnya dan mengelus lembut perut Hinata. "Sebaiknya kamu istirahat di kamar saja. Biar aku yang mengerjakan semuanya. Lagipula sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang dan bisa membantuku."

Hinata tidak bisa membantah ibu mertuanya. Pasti Sasuke juga murka bila melihatnya terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia mengangguk lemah sembari melepaskan celemek ungu mudanya. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri, lalu beranjak ke kamar tidurnya dengan langkah sempit. Mungkin nyeri di perutnya akan segera hilang jika ia rebahan. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada calon anaknya. Kalaupun yang dicemaskannya menjadi kenyataan, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata disambut wajah gelisah Sasuke ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa lengket, kemudian melihat jam dinding.

"_Kami_-_sama_… kenapa sudah jam segini?"

Sasuke menahannya yang hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia kembali melihat jam berbentuk lingkaran yang menggantung di dinding. Ternyata indra penglihatnya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik. Sekarang memang sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Bagaimana dengan pesta ulang tahun Hinaka?

"Kau tidur seperti orang pingsan. Malahan kau seperti mati rasa saat dokter memeriksamu." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara pelan. Ia tampak begitu resah meskipun Hinata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang terlampau nyenyak. "Kau harus _bedrest_ sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin bisa lebih dari sebulan kalau kau membangkang."

"Pestanya?" Hinata merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa mendampingi Hinaka di hari istimewa ini.

"Kau terlambat kalau ingin bergabung di pesta. Teman-teman Hinaka sudah pulang." Sasuke sedikit bergurau agar Hinata berhenti menunjukkan tampang sedihnya. "Masa sih kau tidak mendengar ribut-ribut dari luar kamar? Padahal dokter kandunganmu tidak menyuntikkan bius."

Hinata memberengut sebelum terkekeh dan memukul lengan Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Sasuke berlagak kesakitan dan mengelus bekas pukulan Hinata yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak bertenaga.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, tahu!"

"Masa?"

"Mengajakku ribut, ya…?" Hinata kembali memukuli Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Sasuke benar-benar kesakitan saat ia mencubiti pria itu bertubi-tubi. Ia lalu tertawa pelan melihat roman muka Sasuke mulai tampak cerah.

"Ternyata kau ini memang masih kekanak-kanakan. Padahal sebentar lagi kau menjadi ibu dari empat anak."

"Biarin!" Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar ledekan suaminya yang sungguh tepat sasaran.

"Hei, hei…" Sasuke semakin kewalahan menghadapi serangan Hinata. Ia jadi heran karena wanita lemah lembut seperti Hinata ternyata mempunyai banyak tenaga ekstra walaupun masih terbaring lunglai. "… anak-anak dan _Okaan_ bisa terbangun karena ulahmu. Mereka juga butuh banyak istirahat sepertimu…"

"Memangnya pukulan dan cubitanku bisa mengeluarkan suara keras yang sanggup membangunkan mereka?" Kini paha Sasuke yang menjadi samsak Hinata. "Sasuke-_kun_ memang menyebalkan!" Ia merengut lagi. Semakin Sasuke pura-pura kapok, ia kian menambah cubitannya. Dan digoda sedemikian rupa malah membuatnya gemas pada Sasuke. Terlebih karena senyum Sasuke yang kerap tersungging sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Puas melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Hinata berbaring miring membelakangi Sasuke dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas leher.

"Kau akan tidur lagi? Tidak makan dulu?" Cukup lama tidak mendengar sahutan, Sasuke mendengus. Ia hampir berdiri tatkala sebelah lengannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Sepertinya kami memang lapar," ujar Hinata dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Sasuke menahan tawa. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya tersenyum miring. "Akan ku ambilkan —"

Hinata menggeleng. "Gendong aku ke ruang tengah, terus suapi aku sambil nonton TV…" pintanya yang menyerupai rengekan.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata. Sungguh jarang istrinya itu bertingkah manja seperti ini, dan ia tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Hinata tidak tampak di dapur. Sebagai gantinya ada Mikoto yang membantu Sasuke menyajikan sarapan serta menyiapkan _bento_ untuk si kembar dan Hinaka. Mereka mengerti setelah Sasuke mengungkapkan perintah dokter kepada Hinata. Kekhawatiran yang mereka rasakan pun nyaris lenyap sesudah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mengenai kondisi kesehatan Hinata dan calon anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Selama Hinata diwajibkan _bedrest_, Sasuke mengusahakan untuk berada di rumah sepanjang hari. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh ibunya merawat Hinata sementara ia bekerja. Ia tahu kalau ibunya tidak akan keberatan dimintai tolong, namun ia sendirilah yang mesti menemani Hinata. Selain bertujuan melayani segala kebutuhan dan keinginan Hinata, ia juga harus memastikan bahwa istrinya itu tidak turun dari tempat tidur dan berkeliaran ke setiap sudut rumah. Ia tahu benar kalau Hinata tidak bisa diam.

Jikalau tanda tangannya dibutuhkan dalam suatu dokumen penting perusahaan, ia sudah memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia baru akan pergi ke kantor bila kehadirannya benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Jangan terburu-buru, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah," kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan segelas susu untuk masing-masing anaknya.

"Kami akan bawa sepeda," ujar Hinaka mewakili dua kakaknya. Wajahnya yang bulat terlihat berseri-seri. Ia sudah tidak sabar mengayuh sepeda merah jambunya—hadiah dari papanya untuk ulang tahunnya kemarin. Mamanya juga membelikan helm serta pelindung siku dan lutut dengan warna senada untuk perlengkapan bersepedanya. Ia tidak khawatir akan terjatuh karena bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia naik sepeda. Meski biasanya hanya dibonceng Yuki, ia sudah belajar mengendarai sepeda dari Keiko.

Sasuke tidak menentang keinginan anak-anaknya karena Keiko juga biasa bersepeda ke sekolah. Jadi, ada yang menemani Hinaka dalam perjalanan pulang jika Yukiko dan Yuki diwajibkan hadir dalam ekskul sore hari selepas kegiatan belajar mengajar. Hinaka juga bisa berangkat bersama Keiko kalau si kembar harus pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub di pagi hari.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati," nasihat Sasuke. "Perhatikan rambu dan kaca spion." Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tetapi ia memang memasang dua kaca spion kecil di sepeda mini Hinaka yang untungnya sudah tidak beroda empat.

"Siap, Bos—ups, Papa!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Hinaka. Mikoto dan Yukiko pun turut tertawa pelan.

Sedangkan Yuki menyantap makanannya tanpa bersuara. Ia bahkan seolah berada di dunianya sendiri. Suara tawa di sekitarnya bagaikan angin lalu. Sejak papanya melarang hubungannya dengan Himeka, ia memang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada Himeka yang ia jahati semenjak itu. Dari mengabaikan Himeka, sampai menunjukkan muka masam ketika keduanya berpapasan.

"Aku duluan," pamit Yuki tanpa menyentuh susunya sedikit pun. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar mamanya setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi neneknya.

Mikoto tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak menangkap kekakuan di antara Sasuke dan Yuki. Walau Sasuke hanya bungkam menerima perlakuan dingin Yuki, ia tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu sangat terluka hatinya. Hinata sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika mengingat ketegasan Sasuke terhadap Yuki disebabkan oleh hubungan terlarangnya dengan Fugaku di masa lalu.

Sasuke adalah korban. Orang tuanya yang berdosa, namun ia yang mesti memikul semua konsekuensi dari kesalahan itu. Dari dulu, ialah yang menerima sindiran dan tatapan sinis kerabatnya. Sejak ia belum bisa membedakan antara yang baik dan buruk, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan penolakan dari klan Uchiha. Ia harus sembunyi-sembunyi bila ingin memanggil ayahnya sebagaimana mestinya. Ia yang selalu disalahkan dan dibenci oleh Itachi. Ia juga yang dihujat oleh kakek dari pihak ayahnya. Dan sekarang, ia jugalah yang menanggung kebencian putranya. Adilkah…?

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mendesak jatuh. Semestinya Sasuke sudah berbahagia sekarang.

Sebelum ada yang menyadari tangisannya, ia bergegas mencuci piring di wastafel agar bisa membelakangi meja makan.

.

.

.

Sekolah masih cukup sepi ketika Yuki tiba. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegiatan klub sepak bola dan bisbol di lapangan masing-masing. Ia bisa menangkap sosok Kei yang berambut cerah di antara kesebelasan SMP. Pemuda itu memang selalu bersemangat. Kalau Kei menjadi bagian dari tim inti sepak bola SMP, Rei menjadi cadangan di tim basket. Kemarin Rei bilang akan ikut latihan pagi klub basket karena kegiatan bela diri lebih sering diadakan sore hari. Agaknya sekarang tim basket SMP juga sedang berlatih di lapangan tertutup. Ia sendiri sedang tidak ada kegiatan di klub _sadou_.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah pendek-pendek dan setengah diseret. Akhir-akhir ini ia datang ke sekolah seakan-akan untuk sekadar mengisi daftar presensi. Ia sungguh kehilangan semangat belajar. Meski raganya berada di sekolah, pikirannya selalu melayang entah ke mana. Beruntung ia masih bisa menangkap sedikit materi pelajaran, sehingga tidak terlalu memalukan jika ia dipanggil ke muka kelas untuk mengerjakan soal di papan setelah ketahuan melamun.

_BRAK!_

Refleks Yuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati Himeka memungut bibit-bibit yang sepertinya terjatuh di tengah perjalanan menuju taman bunga sekolah. Ia baru ingat kalau biasanya ia datang lebih pagi di hari itu untuk memerhatikan Himeka yang tengah mengikuti kegiatan klub berkebun. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat Himeka sedang merawat bermacam-macam bunga.

Ia hampir mendekat ketika melihat Himeka dicela oleh seorang senior yang sok hebat. Bukannya membantu, ketua klub itu malah membiarkan Himeka mengangkat sendiri papan berisi banyak bibit yang tampaknya berat tersebut.

"Yuu…" gumam Himeka saat bertemu pandang dengan Yuki. Senyum simpul terkembang di wajahnya karena Yuki tidak langsung menghindar seperti biasanya. Tanpa disangkanya Yuki berjalan mendekatinya. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya hingga ia tidak lagi merasakan beban di kedua tangannya.

Waktu seolah berjalan melambat saat papan kayu itu meluncur jatuh akibat tampikan Yuki. Usahanya beberapa waktu lalu seperti tidak ada gunanya saat mata bulatnya menangkap calon bunga itu telah rata dengan tanah.

"Dasar lemah," desis Yuki tajam.

Takut-takut ia membalas tatapan nyalang Yuki. Matanya tampak berembun menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk. Yuki tidak mungkin tega merusak calon tanaman yang bagaikan bayi jika manusia. Ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah Yuki.

"Enyah saja kau."

Himeka masih terpaku di tempat saat Yuki berbalik meninggalkannya. Tatapannya kosong hingga tangisnya pecah memburamkan penglihatannya. Ia makin terisak-isak karena Yuki tidak kembali dan mengatakan kalau ucapannya tadi hanya gurauan.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yukiko pulang dengan berurai air mata. Tidak biasanya juga Yukiko tidak mengganti seragam bela dirinya dengan seragam sekolah sebelum ia pulang. Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat putri kesayangannya tampak begitu berantakan. Apalagi ia tahu kalau Rei yang mengantarkan Yukiko. Ia tidak akan memaafkan Rei jika pemuda itu terbukti sebagai penyebab tangisan anak sulungnya.

"Siapa yang membuat Yuko menangis?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan papanya, Yukiko malah berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya dengan tas yang ditahan di belakang pinggang. Ternyata papanya mengikuti langkah lebarnya, dan ia cepat-cepat mengunci pintu. Papanya menyuruhnya membukakan kuncinya sembari memanggil namanya berulang kali, sementara ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan menghampiri mamanya yang terbangun akibat debaman pintu.

"Mama…" Tangis Yukiko kembali pecah. Ia bersimpuh di lantai dan memeluk mamanya yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sambil tersedu-sedu, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga mamanya.

"Mens?"

Yukiko malah meraung-raung karena mamanya tidak mengerti perasaannya. Ia merasa sangat malu sekaligus takut. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Dan ia cemas kalau suara pelan mamanya bisa terdengar oleh papanya yang memiliki pendengaran tajam—yang mungkin saat ini masih berada di depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata menenangkan sambil membelai kepala Yukiko yang terkulai di ranjang. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Yukiko. "Itu bagian dari pubertas," imbuhnya.

"Tapi aku malu, Ma…"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kan normal, Sayang…"

Yukiko menangis lagi. Padahal sejatinya ia bukanlah remaja putri yang cengeng. Hinata jadi merasa cemas.

"Apa perut Yuko terasa nyeri?"

Yukiko menggeleng cepat, dan kembali mewek. "Rei tahu, Ma…" cicitnya. "Rei yang pertama kali melihatnya. Aku malu sekali, Ma…"

Hinata malah tertawa pelan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Ia kemudian membawa Yukiko ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Pasti Rei akan cepat lupa. Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi…"

"Tapi ingatan Rei sangat kuat, Ma…" Yukiko terisak dan membalas pelukan mamanya. Ia tidak mendengar balasan dari mamanya lagi. Namun belaian konstan di punggungnya memberikan ketenangan yang luar biasa hingga ia berhenti menangis dan merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Sepertinya masih ada sisa pembalut yang Mama beli sebelum hamil. Yuko pakai itu dulu, nanti biar dibelikan yang baru sama Papa—"

Serta merta Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa Papa?" pekiknya frustrasi.

"Biasanya kan Mama juga belanja sama Papa…"

Mau tidak mau Yukiko menuruti perkataan mamanya. Sembari cemberut, ia mengambil sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya sebelum mengendap ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Jangan sampai papanya memergokinya seperti Rei yang membuatnya mati kutu hingga berasa ingin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal untuk selama-lamanya.

Ia mengambil pakaian ganti dengan cekatan, lalu kembali ke lantai satu untuk mandi. Ia bisa bernapas lega setelah masuk kamar mandi tanpa rintangan berarti. Tadi ia hanya berpapasan dengan Yuki yang bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. Namun, yang sekarang menjadi prioritasnya adalah membersihkan diri sebelum membantu papanya memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk dapur, Yukiko disambut senyum misterius papanya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya papanya sudah tahu semuanya.

"_Menarche_?"

Papanya berbicara dengan suara lirih, namun cukup keras untuk menampar gendang telinganya. Ia berlagak tidak dengar dan mulai mencuci sayur-mayur yang baru saja dikeluarkan papanya dari kulkas.

"Berarti kamu sudah bisa hamil. Hati-hati dengan temanmu yang bernama Rei itu—"

Tanpa kata Yukiko memukuli papanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya. "Papa mengajakku berantem, ya…?" pekiknya. Matanya mulai berair lantaran masih merasa malu pada papanya.

"Astaga… kamu memang anak Hinata…" gumam Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia terlihat gelagapan meski Yukiko sudah berhenti meninjunya. Masalahnya, Yukiko tiba-tiba menangis. Ragu-ragu ia membawa Yukiko dalam pelukannya dan membelai kepala si sulung itu dengan sayang. "Cup, cup…" katanya menenangkan, tetapi malah berbuah tinju di perutnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Himeka pindah ke rumah ibunya di Osaka. Ia jadi sakit-sakitan, padahal baru tiga kali ia datang ke sekolahnya yang baru. Kata dokter, ia hanya kelelahan dikarenakan perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Osaka. Sungguh diagnosis yang kurang tepat karena sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja. Tidak hanya sekali ini ia melakukan perjalanan ke Osaka yang bisa ditempuh dalam kisaran waktu satu sampai tiga jam jika menggunakan jasa penerbangan.

Yang benar, belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Tidak hanya lantaran hubungannya dengan Yuki yang memburuk, namun akibat tekanan dari teman-teman barunya. Ia yang pendiam dan cenderung pemalu memang mudah menjadi sasaran _ijime_ di sekolah barunya. Semakin ia tidak mau melawan, mereka kian menggencetnya. Bahkan jam tangan kesayangannya yang merupakan salah satu hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya harus merasakan injakan kaki kotor mereka. Dan sekarang penunjuk waktu itu berakhir di lacinya setelah ia memungutinya yang sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Ia memang tidak pandai bergaul. Di sekolahnya yang dulu ia bisa berteman dengan Kei dan Rei karena ada si kembar yang merupakan sepupunya. Kalau tidak satu sekolah dengan Yukiko dan Yuki, mungkin nasibnya juga sama dengan saat ini.

"Aku ingin _homeschooling_ saja…" igau Himeka yang masih demam. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah…"

"Iya, Sayang…" balas ibunya seraya menciumi wajah panasnya dengan sayang. "Yang penting Himeka sembuh dulu…"

Wanita berambut panjang itu kembali mengukur panas Himeka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat termometer yang dipegangnya. Ia takut kalau Himeka sampai kejang-kejang andaikata suhu tubuh putri semata wayangnya itu meningkat sedikit lagi.

Ia menerka kalau sakit Himeka juga disebabkan oleh sang ayah. Lebih tepatnya karena kerinduan mendalam yang dirasakan Himeka kepada ayahnya. Biasanya Himeka memang tidak bisa lama-lama berada jauh dari ayahnya. Itu sebabnya ia rela jika Himeka lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya ketika ia harus pulang ke Osaka. Ia pun sudah meminta ayah Himeka untuk menyusul ke sini. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai pria itu selalu menunda-nunda keberangkatan sejak ia menelepon untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**August 11, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**

**Apdet cepat karena hari ini spesial, hoho. Kalau di fic ini ada momen bertanggal 23 Juli, kenyataannya sekarang juga tanggal 23 Romadhon—tanggal lahir saya yang lain. Sedangkan tanggal lahir yang tercantum di akte sama dengan Hinata—hanya beda bulan. Dearest Sasuke 2307, saya 2703. Maksa banget ya? Haha.**

**Oh ya, tomat ungu atau indigo rose memang ada lho. Maaf untuk yang tidak suka dengan bahasa blak-blakan di fic ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan per****eview ****chapter sebelumnya****:**

**Ryuusuke, Minji-d'BlackJack (**kalau ingin tahu masa lalu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, baca Marriage Simulation, hehe, oh ya untuk panggilan yang terlalu formal kayak gitu juga pernah disinggung Miss Japanese yang intinya lebay jika menggunakannya, tapi ingin saja pakai itu untuk keluarga Sabaku yang lebih kaya dari Uchiha, haha :D**), Miya-hime Nakashinki (**Sasu emang jail, hehe, Gaara gombalnya cuma ke Ino doang itupun kalau berduaan karena malu ketahuan Rei, haha :D**), NaraUchiha'malfoy (**Gaara emang tidak mau gombalin Ino di depan Rei, demi kewibawaannya, haha :D**), n (**sebenarnya sepupuan boleh nikah kok, Sasu hanya tidak ingin kejadian di masa lalu dalam keluarga Uchiha terulang, dan untuk penname tidak akan diganti karena sudah nyaman, hehe, hanya saja kemarin itu memberikan alasan kenapa punya nama pena Haruno Aoi :D**), Lyla Lonyx, WidiwMin (**untuk alasan Sasuke tidak setuju dengan hubungan YuuHime, sudah disebutin sebelumnya :D**), Hyou Hyouichiffer (**betul betul, YuuHime memang saling menyukai, alasan Sasu tidak setuju memang tepat seperti dugaanmu, hehe, berarti tinggal Marriage Simulation ya, haha :D**), Yuiki Nagi-chan (**betul banget, Sasu memang tidak mau ada FugaMiko kedua :D**), Neerval-Li (**Gaara grogi karena ada Rei sih, padahal biasanya mulus-mulus saja kalau cuma sama Ino, haha :D**), Ryu (**ibu ItaSasu memang beda, yang jelas Itachi bukan anak Mikoto di sini :D**), Ruru (**tidak apa-apa :D**), lavender hime chan (**iya, tak terasa udah nelantarin cukup lama, hehe :D**), Kertas Biru (**Kekkon Sagi juga sudah dilanjut kok :D**), SasyaTazkiya Lawliet (**Sasu memang selalu jail sama anak-anaknya, dan tepat untuk alasan Sasu tidak setuju dengan hubungan YuuHime :D**), Ren QueenUchiha (**untuk makan, saya ini pemakan segala kok, haha :D**), Hyuuga Himeka-chan (**Sasu tidak mau kalau ada FugaMiko kedua :D**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**dan saran diterima, hehe :D**), White YhuRi (**hai, salam kenal juga :D**), Saqee-chan (**sebenarnya tidak masalah meskipun sepupu, Sasu hanya teringat hubungannya dulu dengan Itachi yang membuatnya tidak mengharapkan adanya FugaMiko kedua :D**), Steffany012 (**ini sudah lanjut :D**)**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	8. Happy Birthday and Anniversary

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini.**** Kalau bilang hiatus, malah tidak hiatus-hiatus. Yak, ungkapan itu sudah pernah jadi status FB, bahkan chapter terbaru fic Kekkon Sagi, haha.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

"Yuki-_chan_ sayang…"

Panggilan Yukiko mengeluarkan Yuki dari lamunan. Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yuki yang masih terdiam di kursi belajarnya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Yuki yang menjadi lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Yuki tidak mendengar saat ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

Tentu saja ia tahu penyebab diamnya Yuki. Ia pun dapat merasakan kegundahan yang sama dengan adik kembarnya itu. Hanya saja ia lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Pelan-pelan ia bergeser tanpa melepaskan rangkulan sebelah tangannya di pundak Yuki. Ia memerhatikan buku tugas Yuki yang terbuka di atas meja. Belum ada satu pun soal yang diselesaikan oleh Yuki.

"_Neechan_…" panggil Yuki dengan suara berbisik.

Yukiko tersenyum lembut. Ia senang akhirnya Yuki mau mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya, _Otouto_?"

"Aku sudah menjahati Himeka," ungkapnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Yukiko sembari membelai puncak kepala Yuki, "dan kamu sudah keterlaluan."

Yuki beringsut memeluk pinggang Yukiko dan menempelkan wajahnya pada perut ramping kakak kembarnya itu.

"Aku harus minta maaf…" lirihnya.

"Wajib," sahut Yukiko yang masih mengelus kepala si adik termanjanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Yuki.

"Buat apa?" Yuki tampak kebingungan.

"Tentu saja untuk menghubungi Himeka, dedekku sayang…" Yukiko meraih kursi tanpa sandaran di dekat ranjang dan mendudukinya di sebelah Yuki. Ia sabar menunggu Yuki yang hanya memandangi layar ponsel itu tanpa pergerakan berarti. Ia masih menemani ketenangan Yuki, sampai saudara kembarnya itu menghela napas dan meletakkan ponsel di meja.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kalem.

"Bagaimana kalau Himeka sudah membenciku?"

"Bukankah hal itu yang Yuki-_chan_ inginkan?"

Yuki tidak menyahut. Merasa cukup lama membuang waktu, Yukiko mengambil ponsel putih itu dan menekan salah satu deretan nomor di kontak. Ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya hingga dapat mendengar nada sambung secara jelas.

"Halo…"

"_Obasan_, Ini Yukiko. Apa Himeka ada?" Yukiko tidak basa-basi.

Setelah mendengar balasan, Yukiko dan Yuki dapat menangkap bunyi gerisik, disusul suara pelan Himeka. Yuki berdebar-debar dalam sekejap. Awalnya ia selalu menolak ponsel yang diangsurkan Yukiko. Namun, ia yang tidak ingin dianggap pengecut segera membalas Himeka.

"Ini aku…" ucapnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

Jeda cukup lama sampai suara lirih Himeka terdengar lagi, "… Yuu?"

"Maafkan aku, Himeka…" Yuki mengucapkannya dengan setulus yang ia bisa. "Aku minta maaf. Pasti di sekolahmu yang baru tidak ada ekskul berkebun. Kamu harus pulang. Aku janji akan sering mentraktirmu es krim teh hijau kesukaanmu…"

"Osaka juga rumahku, dan di sini ada ekskul berkebun. Aku juga bisa makan banyak es krim _matcha_—"

"Pokoknya kamu harus kembali ke Tokyo…" Yuki terlihat sangat cemas. Ia mulai takut jika Himeka benar-benar tidak bersedia memaafkannya. "Di Osaka tidak ada Tokyo Tower dan Tokyo Dome—"

"_Baka_," gumam Yukiko yang mencubit pipi Yuki sambil terkekeh. Ia pun bisa mendengar tawa pelan Himeka di seberang sana.

"_Snowman no baka_," timpal Himeka disertai kikikan geli.

Yuki lega mendengarnya. "Pulanglah…" pintanya lagi.

Selepas menutup telepon, Yuki yang tidak ingin terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri berlagak sibuk memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Mula-mula ia hanya berpura-pura. Tetapi, akhirnya ia jadi merasa sangat ingin tahu akan pemilik ponsel tersebut. Baru kali ini ia melihat ponsel itu di rumahnya. Modelnya pun bukan favorit papa atau mamanya.

"Punya _Neechan_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yuki-_chan_ pengin?" goda Yukiko.

Serta merta Yuki memberengut. Sungguh tidak adil. Saudara kembarnya sudah dibelikan ponsel, mengapa ia tidak?

"Hayooo… Papa sudah tidak sayang Yuki…" Yukiko masih terus menjaili Yuki hingga adik kembarnya itu mengekor padanya yang mulai turun ke lantai satu dan langsung menuju dapur. "Yuki jahat, sih…"

"Pa, mana ponselku…?!" protes Yuki pada Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang seorang diri.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai ganti kalimat tanya. Ia masih merasa _surprise_ dengan perubahan sikap Yuki setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya putranya itu tidak bersedia berbicara dengannya. Kegiatannya memotong sayur pun jadi terhenti, dan ia merasa terbantu setelah Yukiko menggantikan tugasnya.

"Kenapa hanya _Neechan_ yang dibelikan _ponsel_?" Yuki masih cemberut dan meletakkan ponsel putih itu di meja dapur.

Sasuke yang sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya langsung menyahut, "Yuki lebih suka yang warna kuning?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yuki masih dengan bibir mengerucut, "—kuning itu warna bayi." Bahkan kamarnya sudah tidak bernuansa kuning setelah Himeka mengatainya '_kawaii_' dan ia lebih memilih putih sebagai warna favorit yang baru.

Sasuke menahan tawa melihat wajah cemberut Yuki yang menurutnya sangat imut. Betapa ia sangat merindukan ekspresi itu.

"Berarti Papa tidak perlu belikan lagi."

Dahi Yuki mengerut, menyiratkan rasa bingung yang membuat pikirannya buntu sejenak.

"Itu memang milik Yuki. Kata Yuko, Yuki sangat butuh ponsel, makanya Papa belikan."

Yukiko menunjukkan isyarat damai dengan jemarinya. Ia malah tersenyum lebar saat Yuki mendengus, lalu melengos meninggalkan dapur tanpa menyentuh ponselnya lagi. Ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di dapur, keduanya saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu dan terkikik geli. Paling-paling Yuki akan menemui mamanya yang sekarang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga bersama Hinaka. Pasti anak manja itu akan langsung mengadukan kejailan sang kakak dan papanya kepada mamanya.

.

.

.

Himeka terlihat jauh lebih sehat meski ia masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan terhubung dengan selang infus. Ibunya turut bahagia melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri yang berhiaskan senyum lebar.

"Jadi…?" goda wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Aku harap _Okaasan_ tinggal di Tokyo juga…"

Ibu Himeka hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa memberikan tanggapan yang memuaskan. Mendapati raut Himeka yang lebih cerah, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan ayah dari putri semata wayangnya itu mulai memasuki ruangan. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan tatkala bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata gelap itu.

Cepat-cepat Himeka duduk dan memeluk erat sang ayah yang sangat dirindukannya. Padahal belum sampai seminggu keduanya tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa _Otousan_ lama sekali?" rengeknya pada pria berambut panjang itu; Uchiha Itachi.

"Maaf, _Otousan_ baru bisa berangkat ke Osaka setelah mamamu merasa baikan."

Himeka mengendurkan pelukannya dan sedikit mendongak untuk memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Memangnya Mama kenapa?" tanyanya penuh rasa cemas.

"Tidak enak badan."

"Terus, bagaimana keadaan Mama sekarang?"

"_Otousan_ sudah menelponnya dalam perjalanan kemari. Katanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi Himeka tidak boleh khawatir. Begitu pesan Mama," jelas Itachi sembari menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang. "Sebenarnya Mama malah melarang _Otousan_ untuk memberitahu Himeka."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin cepat pulang. Kasihan Mama sendirian…"

"Makanya Himeka harus lekas sembuh." Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus punggung tangan Himeka yang terhubung dengan selang infus. Fokusnya beralih pada pintu ketika terdengar suara debaman pelan. Tatapannya berubah sayu. Ia seperti tidak menghiraukan jika ekspresinya saat itu membuat Himeka kebingungan. Ia hanya merasa bahwa tak seharusnya Yuugao meninggalkan ruangan.

Uzuki Yuugao adalah wanita pertama yang dinikahi oleh Itachi—secara diam-diam—lalu ia perkenalkan kepada ayahnya setelah istrinya itu mengandung putrinya. Bukannya melunak, mendiang neneknya malah murka dan tetap bersikeras untuk menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan bernama Konan. Neneknya juga membawa-bawa janji mendiang kakeknya kepada sahabat mereka yang merupakan kakek dan nenek perempuan itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menceraikan Yuugao setelah Himeka lahir. Ia pun dipaksa untuk membuat seakan-akan Yuugao adalah pihak yang bermasalah, sehingga hak asuh Himeka jatuh ke tangannya.

Ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan ayahnya mempunyai orang tua sekolot mendiang kakek dan neneknya. Ia dan ayahnya bernasib sama; diminta paksa mencampakkan seseorang yang dikasihi demi berjalanannya perjodohan konyol yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak anak atau cucu mereka masih belum bisa membedakan antara yang baik dan buruk.

Untuk kasusnya, Konan yang saat itu masih berada di dalam kandungan sudah dijodohkan dengannya yang berusia tujuh tahun. Jadi, saat itu ia adalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang dipaksa menikahi gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Meski kenyataannya ia dan Konan masih berstatus sebagai tunangan sampai gadis itu melewati upacara kedewasaan. Ia pun menikahi Konan di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh, saat Himeka sudah empat tahunan.

Meski neneknya telah tiada, ia tidak bisa menceraikan Konan, lalu kembali pada Yuugao. Ada hal yang membuatnya tetap melangkah pada jalur aman. Ia paham betul bahwa ancaman mendiang neneknya tidak boleh dianggap sebagai gertakan sambal belaka.

Lagipula, Konan bisa menggantikan peran Yuugao dengan sangat baik dan mencintai Himeka sebagaimana ibunya sendiri. Tetapi, ia tidak serta merta mencintai gadis itu. Ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh Konan sampai usianya berkepala tiga. Selama itu, Konan terus melayaninya dengan baik dan selalu memberikan senyuman maupun sambutan yang hangat. Konan senantiasa menjaga keharmonisan keluarga, sementara dalam pikiran dan hatinya hanya ada Yuugao—selain putri semata wayangnya.

Lambat laun ia pun luluh dan mulai menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami, namun ia tetap tidak mau menghamili Konan. Hingga suatu hari ia mendengar secara langsung dari mulut Konan bahwa istrinya itu ingin mengandung anaknya—menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Kini, Konan yang berusia dua puluh sembilan tahunan tengah hamil muda. Akhirnya setelah hampir sembilan tahun usia pernikahan mereka, akan segera hadir adik Himeka.

Waktu itu, ia hanya terdiam melihat Konan menangis bahagia kala mengetahui kehamilannya. Sungguh yang mendominasi hatinya masih Yuugao.

.

.

.

"_Okaasama_…"

"Ya, Rei?" sahut Ino tanpa mengurangi perhatian pada mobil yang dilajukannya. Kalau Gaara tahu ia sendiri yang menjemput Rei di tempat bimbel dengan mengendarai mobil, pasti ia akan diomeli. Kecuali jika ia tidak sedang mengandung.

"Biasanya anak perempuan suka dikado apa?"

Ino tersenyum misterius dan sesekali menoleh pada putranya yang hanya memandang ke depan.

"Tentang siapa?"

"Kikon," jawab Rei dengan suara mencicit. Padahal saat SD ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing ketika memilih hadiah ulang tahun untuk teman satu klub beladirinya itu.

"Yukiko yang sedikit tomboi itu?"

"Siapa lagi?" Rei mendesah. "Memangnya berapa banyak teman perempuan yang ku punya? Apalagi yang ku panggil Kikon."

"Lha memangnya berapa, Rei?"

Rei mengernyit melihat tampang penuh tanya ibunya. Padahal sudah jelas ia bermaksud mengatakan kalau ia memiliki sedikit teman perempuan. Pun menegaskan bahwa tak ada Kikon lain selain Yukiko. Bahkan boleh dikatakan kalau sejauh ini hanya Yukiko dan Himeka yang bisa akrab dengannya.

Ia perhatikan, sejak hamil ibunya jadi kurang tanggap jika diajak bicara. Seakan-akan kepandaian ibunya diserap oleh adik kembarnya. Masa sih mereka berdua adalah _zombie_ yang makan otak ibunya sendiri? Rei segera menghentikan pemikirannya yang terlampau konyol.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Rei, Kei juga bingung memikirkan kado untuk ulang tahun Yukiko. Kalau untuk Yuki, ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Yuki pasti tidak akan menolak jika hanya ia beri gantungan kunci kelinci atau benda-benda kecil lain dengan bentuk hewan sejenisnya.

Kalau boneka kucing, terlalu biasa. Ia pun sudah pernah memberikannya pada Yukiko.

"Mom… apa yang harus ku berikan pada Yuko…?!" jeritnya frustrasi.

"Cinta…" sahut ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

Kening Kei berkedut. Alisnya naik sebelah. Setelah itu, ia tidak heran kalau ibunya langsung menjewer telinga ayahnya.

"Jangan mengajarkan yang macam-macam kepada anak di bawah umur…" geram wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Sakura masih terus mengomeli Naruto saat Keiko menghampiri Kei untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Kei sumringah mendengar bisikan Keiko. Namun, air mukanya berubah dalam waktu singkat begitu adiknya itu selesai berbisik.

"Tapi, Yuko kan—"

"Suka, kok…"

"Sungguh?"

Bocah perempuan duplikat Sakura itu mengangguk mantap dengan senyum yang terlalu manis.

.

.

.

Diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun Yukiko dan Yuki yang jatuh pada tanggal tiga puluh September. Mereka hanya akan makan malam bersama di rumah mungil mereka, lalu memotong kue dan membuka kado. Selain keluarga kecil mereka, kakek dan nenek mereka juga turut merayakan hari lahir mereka.

Saat membuka kotak kado, Yukiko tampak sangat tidak sabar melihat hadiah dari papanya. Ia membuka kotak kecil berlapis kertas biru muda itu dengan semangat. Ia sudah menerka-nerka kalau isi kotak ringan itu adalah jam tangan atau gelang. Senyumnya makin lebar setelah ia membuka lapisan terluar yang membungkus kotak berwarna gelap tersebut.

Ia tak lantas membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia mengintip dari celah yang dibukanya perlahan, dan hal itu malah membuat Sasuke menahan tawa. Semuanya jadi ikut penasaran dengan kado yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada si sulung.

Begitu mengerti isi kotak itu, wajah Yukiko memerah karena malu berbaur marah.

"Papa…!" jeritnya. Sasuke menunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan tampang anehnya ketika mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Apa isinya?" Yuki hampir membuka kotak itu, tetapi langsung direbut kembali oleh Yukiko yang masih merona.

Sasuke merasa tidak tega melihat Yukiko cemberut dan hampir menangis lantaran malu. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengeluarkan jam tangan baru dari kantong celananya, lalu memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan anak pertamanya itu.

Yukiko yang lengah tidak sadar tatkala Yuki meraih kotak kado dari papanya dan membukanya. Yuki bingung dengan benda kotak yang empuk dan berlapis plastik buram itu. Ia masih terus menekannya dan sesekali menerawangnya sampai para perempuan di ruangan itu—kecuali Hinaka—berteriak histeris dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Yak, itu pembalut wanita.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun si kembar menyisakan keceriaan untuk Hinata yang terbangun dengan senyum mengembang. Sasuke sudah tidak berbaring di sebelahnya ketika ia membuka mata, dan ia tidak membuang waktu untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menyusul sang suami yang mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur, ia menemukan hasil kaligrafi berbingkai kaca di dinding koridor. Benda persegi itu menggantung di sebelah pintu ruang keluarga. Ia mengamati benda yang masih asing itu dan membaca rangkaian huruf kanji yang digoreskan dengan tinta hitam. Ah, ia tahu siapa pemilik dari tulisan tangan itu.

**雪花**

"_Yukibana_? Kepingan salju?" gumamnya.

Yuki yang menuruni tangga langsung menghampiri mamanya. Ia menunda keinginannya untuk ke kamar mandi. Apa yang dilakukan oleh mamanya sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Ia turut membaca kaligrafi yang memuat dua huruf kanji itu.

"_Yukihana_? Bunga salju?"

"Kalian memang ibu dan anak yang kurang pandai," ejek Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat sambil bersidekap. "Baca baik-baik," perintahnya tajam.

"_Setsuka_," sahut Yukiko yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, "—dengan arti yang sama."

"Nah, Yuko saja bisa membacanya."

Hinata merangkul Yuki dengan protektif dan melengos pada Sasuke. Memangnya salah kalau Yuki kurang pandai membaca kanji seperti dirinya?

"Papa yang buat?" sambung Yukiko.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Papa memang keren…"

Sasuke makin besar kepala. Terlebih karena mendapati mata berbinar Yukiko. Hinata dan Yuki kompak menjulurkan lidah pada pria itu.

"Untuk apa, Pa?"

"Tentu saja untuk calon anggota keluarga baru kita."

Hinata dan Yuki melunak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Menguap sudah kekesalan yang sempat mereka rasakan.

"Jangan-jangan Setsuka adalah nama untuk adik baruku…?" terka Yukiko.

"Yuko memang cerdas." Sasuke menunjukkan senyum miringnya pada Hinata hingga istrinya itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu bercampur sebal.

Rasa kesal Hinata batal mereda karena senyuman yang seakan-akan mengejeknya itu. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tampak bodoh di depan anak-anak mereka. Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebalkan!

"Tidak jadi Honoka?" lirih Yuki yang mendadak murung karena nama pilihannya tidak disukai papanya.

"Memangnya adikku perempuan?" timpal Hinaka yang berlarian mendekat masih dengan piama _pink_ yang membalut tubuhnya, juga boneka singa dalam dekapannya.

"Mama kalian merasa kalau dia adalah perempuan," jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus singkat perut besar Hinata, "—dan firasat seorang ibu itu jarang meleset."

Ekspresi bahagia yang mereka tunjukkan tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka tidak peduli anggota keluarga baru mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang terpenting ia lahir dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun.

"Halo, Sekka…" Hinaka menciumi perut mamanya.

Sementara Yukiko malah memeluk papanya dengan erat. Dan lain halnya dengan Yuki yang membayangkan kalau ia dipanggil 'kakak' oleh adik barunya yang diprediksi akan lahir pada pertengahan musim dingin nanti.

"Adikku yang baru harus memanggilku _Niichan_. Kalau tidak, aku harus punya adik baru lagi," ancam Yuki.

"_Yeah_…" sahut Yukiko dan Hinaka dengan riang.

"Papa sih tidak masalah, tapi Mama…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Setelah itu, semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hinata yang mendadak beraura negatif. Ketiga anak itu langsung kalang kabut, terlebih Yuki. Mereka jadi berebut masuk ke kamar mandi. Untung saja mama mereka sedang menanggung beban berat di perutnya, sehingga tidak bisa mengejar dan menangkap mereka untuk digelitiki satu per satu.

Sasuke terlalu percaya diri tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ketiga anaknya. Padahal ia adalah si biang kerok dari kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Dan ia yang belum beranjak dari posisinya harus menjadi pelampiasan kegemasan Hinata.

Kehangatan pagi itu merupakan awal yang baik untuk langkah baru mereka setelah melalui empat belas tahun usia pernikahan.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**October 1, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**

**Tentang Itachi dan Yuugao saya bocorkan di sini karena di MS pun sudah ada yang menduga itu mereka. Dan MS tidak akan lebih mengedepankan (?) mereka dibandingkan SH ***yaiyalah*

**Harusnya ini dipublish kemarin juga. 30 September, memang ulang tahun Yukiko – Yuki. Sementara SasuHina menikah tanggal 1 Oktober. Kalau mengikuti MS dan Our series ***ikutan nyebut gini, hihi*** pasti sudah tahu. Happy birthday and happy anniversary~! \(^o^)/**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya****:**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki, Hyou Hyouichiffer (**selama bukan mahram, boleh nikah, dan sepupu itu sudah bukan mahram #lah**), NaraUchiha'malfoy, Minji-d'BlackJack, Lyla Lonyx, Anami Hime, Hyuuga azu, Tazkiya M2M Lawliet (**saya pengin tomat ungunya X3 enak gak? :D wah, ternyata manjur ya nonton film itu biar cepet gede, hehe**), kertas biru, Yamanaka Emo, Neerval-Li, Ruru, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Ren QueenUchiha, holla, Amai Yuki, Miss Lavender (**suka NaruHina ya? sama dong :D**), El Lavender, White YuRhi (**maksudnya, Himeka ya? hehe, nama mereka hampir sama sih… untung Sasuke gak sehati sama Yuki untuk nama calon anggota keluarga baru mereka, karena kalau mereka sehati bakal ada Himeka, Hinaka, Honoka, wkwkwk**), pha chan, Steffany012, guigui M. I. T (**yang bener, Yukiko paling tua di antara Kei dan Rei, juga Himeka, jadi bulan lahir mereka berurutan dari Yukiko – Yuki, Kei, Rei, lalu Himeka, bahkan saya sudah nentuin tanggal lahir mereka, ditunggu lho ucapan ulang tahun untuk mereka #lah**), Scarlet (**Yuki sister complex-nya ke Hinaka dan sudah kelihatan waktu Hinaka pengin jadi pemandu sorak, kalau ke Yukiko lebih condong ke manja tapi tetep hormat—apalagi Yukiko sudah memiliki kemampuan beladiri, kalau ada yang macam-macam bisa dia tonjok sendiri, haha #plak**), Sasuke Lover**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	9. Another Joyous Occasion

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Family © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins, Our Hero, Our Baby, Our Son, Our Home, Our Pain, dan Our Babies. Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia memberikan review untuk fic Our Family ini.**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Family -II-**

.

.

.

Himeka masuk ke rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang. Dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo, ayahnya sudah memberitahunya kalau ia akan mempunyai adik. Ia senang bukan main. Tarikan bibirnya tak bisa dihentikan jika ia mengingatnya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia menghambur dalam dekapan mamanya yang agaknya berniat menyambut kepulangannya bersama ayahnya.

"Astaga… Himeka…" desah Itachi dengan raut kurang suka bercampur was-was, "—pelan-pelan. Bagaimana kalau mamamu jatuh…?"

Remaja putri yang biasanya selalu bertingkah kalem itu tampak menyesal. Ia melepas pelukan mamanya dengan perlahan dan membungkuk singkat pada ayahnya yang masih terlihat kesal. Suasana mendadak kaku. Itachi pun belum beranjak membawa koper Himeka ke kamar.

"Sudahlah, aku kan tidak apa-apa…" sahut Konan lembut. Ia bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Itachi yang melunak. Ia menunjukkan senyum simpulnya sebelum pria itu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja—atau memang benar—bahwa Itachi menjadi jauh lebih perhatian padanya semenjak ia mengandung benih suaminya itu. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia.

"Oh ya, _Okaasan_ memberikan manisan untuk Mama," ujar Himeka sembari mengangsurkan bingkisan yang ditentengnya.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Konan, Itachi memberikan isyarat pada Himeka agar mengekor padanya. Ia menggantikan Himeka membawa koper ke kamar karena ia masih ingin berbicara empat mata dengan putrinya itu, meninggalkan Konan yang sesungguhnya teramat mengharapkan pelukan erat darinya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan selalu minta bantuan Mama untuk pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa kamu selesaikan sendiri," tutur Itachi saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Himeka. Ia lalu meletakkan koper Himeka di dekat tempat tidur.

Himeka mengangguk patuh dengan senyum senang. Mengingat ia akan menjadi seorang kakak, hatinya berdebar-debar menyenangkan.

"Maaf, tadi _Otousan_ terbawa emosi."

Himeka menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang masih sama. "_Otousan_ tidak salah. Aku tahu _Otousan_ mencemaskan Mama dan adik…" katanya pelan.

Akhirnya Itachi menampilkan senyumnya yang penuh kelegaan.

"Besok saja beres-beresnya. _Otousan_ akan bantu…" Melihat anggukan semangat Himeka, Itachi menambahkan, "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, sebentar lagi bantu _Otousan_ siapkan makan malam. Kata dokter, mamamu tidak boleh kecapaian. Apalagi mamamu masih sering pusing, juga mual-mual kalau mencium aroma masakan."

Sekali lagi Himeka mengangguk. Kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Dengan senang hati, _Otousan_…"

Itachi mengusap kepala Himeka sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Ia langsung menemukan Konan begitu masuk kamarnya. Sambutan Konan begitu hangat. Tak tahu mengapa ia merasa bahwa Konan menjadi jauh lebih cantik jika ia mengingat ada darah dagingnya yang tumbuh dalam rahim wanita itu. Ia yang semula berniat mandi malah berkutat di depan cermin yang menempel pada lemarinya hanya untuk melihat dirinya sendiri tengah membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuugao-_neesan_," ujar Konan yang mendekat pada Itachi. Jujur saja ia masih merasa terkejut karena ia tidak begitu akrab dengan mantan istri dari suaminya tersebut. "Kalau boleh, aku minta—"

"Biar aku yang menyampaikannya," sahut Itachi tanpa menatap balik pantulan diri Konan melalui cermin di hadapannya.

"Hm… baiklah. Oh ya, apa… Itachi-_san_ yang memberitahu Yuugao-_neesan_ tentang…" Konan tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, "—kehamilanku?"

"Tentu," jawab Itachi tak acuh. "Aku selalu terbuka padanya."

"Oh…"

Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati ketika melihat Konan yang berubah murung, meski sekejap—karena wanita itu memaksakan sebentuk senyum setelahnya. Entah mengapa ia juga menyesal. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seolah-olah hanya ingin membuat Konan merasa cemburu—seakan-akan pertaliannya dengan Yuugao saat ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hubungannya dengan istrinya tersebut. Dan seperti sama benar halnya dengan ia melakukan penyelewengan dengan mantan istrinya.

"Itachi-_san_…"

"Hm?" Kali ini Itachi mencoba membalas tatapan Konan melalui cermin meski tak bertahan lama.

"Bolehkah aku… memeluk Itachi-_san_?"

Itachi merasa hatinya tersayat begitu mendengarnya. Bahkan Konan masih meminta izin hanya untuk sekadar melingkarkan lengan ke tubuhnya.

"Terserah," jawabnya lirih.

Dengan sedikit segan Konan memeluk Itachi dari belakang seraya menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya itu dalam-dalam. Ia merasa begitu merindukan Itachi, walaupun tidak sampai seminggu ia ditinggal sendiri.

"Maaf, kemarin aku menemui dokter kandungan tanpa Itachi-_san_…"

"Tidak masalah, kau hanya bertindak sesuai jadwal," balas Itachi yang sepertinya akan terlambat menyiapkan makan malam. "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau pergi sendirian. Dan lagi, apa kau makan teratur selama aku di Osaka?"

Konan mengangguk gugup. Senyumnya yang merekah tak tampak di cermin karena sebagian wajahnya terhalangi pundak tegap Itachi. Namun seharusnya Itachi masih bisa menemukan binar kegembiraan yang terpancar di sepasang mata Konan.

"Mm… waktu di-USG, bayi kita menggerakkan kedua tangannya, meski pelan," cerita Konan penuh semangat berbaur luapan rasa senang. "Sepertinya dia akan menjadi anak yang sangat aktif. Aku jadi deg-degan jika memikirkannya." Konan mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menumpukan wajahnya di bahu Itachi sehingga suaranya jadi sedikit teredam, "Mungkin dia laki-laki…"

"Semoga saja…"

Konan tersenyum lembut. Kini ia tahu kalau Itachi juga mengharapkan kehadiran seorang putra dalam keluarga mereka. Sebab, sudah ada Himeka yang seperti putri kandungnya walaupun tidak lahir melalui rahimnya. Pasti Himeka juga senang jika adiknya nanti adalah anak laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan—seperti ayahnya. Tapi ia akan tetap menerima anggota keluarga baru mereka dengan penuh sukacita meskipun terlahir sebagai perempuan.

Ragu-ragu Itachi meraih punggung tangan Konan yang ada di perutnya. Ia menyematkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari-jari lentik Konan, lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Konan tampak kaget, namun dapat menguasai dirinya kembali dengan cepat tanpa melakukan penolakan. Wanita itu malah tersenyum tanpa sadar dengan pipi memerah.

Itachi jadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu merasa bahwa ia masih mencintai Yuugao—bahkan ia yakin bahwa sampai kapanpun wanita itulah yang akan memenuhi hatinya. Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa hatinya sudah terpaut dengan Konan, entah sejak kapan. Dan ia selalu menyangkal kenyataan itu karena mengira bahwa hanya Yuugao yang ia cintai. Mungkin benar bahwa Yuugao yang mendominasi hatinya, tapi Konan juga ada di hatinya. Apalagi semenjak Konan mengandung anaknya.

Bukan siapa menggantikan siapa. Keduanya menempati ruang tersendiri di hati Itachi. Sekian tahun hidup bersama, mustahil Itachi tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadap Konan. Dan Itachi tak mungkin sudi menyentuh Konan jika tanpa dilandasi sedikit pun rasa cinta.

Itachi hanya sulit untuk memahami perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak lupa untuk memberikan ucapan selamat di hari ulang tahun si kembar yang ketigabelas. Begitupun untuk peringatan empatbelas tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang jatuh pada keesokan harinya. Keluarga Neji dan Sai yang tinggal di luar negeri pun tidak mau kalah.

Mungkin juga dipengaruhi perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dengan negara lain, Neji sekeluarga yang tinggal di Beijing menelepon terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Sai dan Yakumo yang berdiam di Paris. Bahkan putra Neji dan Tenten yang sebaya dengan Hinaka juga turut mengucapkan selamat dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Setelah menikah, Neji memang memutuskan untuk bermukim di tanah air Tenten. Ia dan keluarga kecilnya tidak bisa sering-sering datang ke Jepang mengingat pekerjaannya. Hanya saja Sasuke kerap kali membuatnya kewalahan karena berbagai permintaan dengan alasan mengidam atas kehamilan Hinata yang ketiga. Dan entah mengapa ia mau-mau saja menuruti apapun yang diminta Sasuke selama itu menyangkut calon keponakannya yang baru. Lagipula ia bisa sekaligus mengunjungi ayahnya. Terkadang ia berpikir kalau adik iparnya itu berharap agar ia menetap di Jepang.

Neji sendiri hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Dengan tinggal di China, berarti ia mesti rela jika diharuskan mempunyai maksimal satu keturunan saja.

Sai dan Yakumo pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Perancis setelah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bagi keduanya yang sama-sama seniman, Paris adalah surga. Sayangnya mereka belum berminat untuk memiliki momongan—menurut penuturan keduanya. Tetapi, menurut percakapan terakhir dengan mereka via telepon, mereka seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Yuki dihujani kotak kado begitu membuka lokernya. Ia terperangah, dari atas sampai bawah lokernya dipenuhi kotak berwarna-warna. Begitu juga yang tersebar di sekitar kakinya. Ternyata para penggemarnya tetap memberinya hadiah kendati peringatan hari lahirnya adalah kemarin yang bertepatan dengan hari Minggu.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa membawa pulang semua hadiah itu, sedangkan ia hanya bersepeda. Ia selalu menghargai pemberian teman-temannya. Mungkin ia bisa minta dijemput papanya. Lagipula ia sudah punya ponsel untuk menghubungi papanya, dan agaknya Yukiko juga mendapati hal serupa walaupun tak sebanyak dirinya. Tentu Yukiko yang tadi minta diantarkan—karena ada ekskul di pagi hari—makin membutuhkan bantuan papanya.

Hanya saja terkadang ia jadi berpikir bahwa bagian atas lokernya bisa dibuka-tutup hingga mereka bisa memasukkan semua kotak kado itu tanpa harus membuka pintunya secara paksa. Sungguh pemikiran konyol. Mungkin yang benar mereka secara kompak memasukkan semua itu bersama-sama.

Yuki mengambil buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya setelah memasukkan kembali semua kotak yang tercecer. Malahan ada beberapa siswi yang menawarkan bantuan, tapi ia menolaknya dengan halus. Tak tahu mengapa para siswi itu malah senyum-senyum sembari berjalan ke kelas. Mungkin hanya dengan berbicara dengan Yuki—meski sepatah dua patah kata saja—sudah membuat mereka senang.

Yukiko memukulnya main-main saat mendahuluinya masuk kelas. Ia hanya menggumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pintu loker yang mulai ia kunci. Ia tidak mengacuhkan seseorang yang mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Ia pun sedikit terperanjat ketika membalikkan badan.

"Hime…" gumamnya.

Himeka malah menundukkan pandangan. Ia lebih mendekat tanpa berani bertemu pandang dengan Yuki. Tangannya tampak gemetaran ketika mengangsurkan kotak kecil berlapis kertas putih bermotif kepingan salju biru muda.

Yuki seperti belum percaya kalau Himeka berdiri di hadapannya dengan seragam sekolah. Jepitan imut juga mempermanis rambut panjang Himeka seperti biasanya. Yuki masih terpaku sampai ia tersadar bahwa Himeka terlalu lama mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia lalu cepat-cepat mengambil kotak itu hingga terkesan tidak sabaran.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_, Yuki-_kun_…" ucap Himeka yang memberanikan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tepat di kedua mata Yuki. "Aku pasti yang terakhir mengucapkannya…"

"Hn. Terima kasih." Dalam hati pun Yuki membenarkan kalau Himeka memang yang terakhir. Mungkin karena saat ini ia hanya remaja labil yang naif. "Aku buka, ya…"

"Boleh…" Himeka tersenyum lembut.

Pelan-pelan Yuki membuka kado itu seakan-akan takut merusak kotaknya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa berpasang-pasang mata siswi yang mengidolakannya juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Mereka ingin mendengar komentarnya mengenai hadiah yang mereka berikan. Mungkin mereka harus mengingat-ingat untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya mereka tidak boleh hanya meletakkan kotak kado itu di dalam loker. Dan sekarang mereka hanya bisa gigit jari melihat keberanian Himeka.

Yuki mendapati sesuatu berbentuk seperti Snowman di dalam kotak itu.

"Itu bel sepeda," Himeka buru-buru menjelaskan karena Yuki tampak bingung, "—aku membelinya waktu di Osaka. Untung saja aku bisa menemukan yang bentuknya seperti itu di toko yang direkomendasikan _Otousan_. Ada juga yang bentuknya kelinci, lho…" Sekarang Himeka malah tersipu malu karena merasa terlalu banyak bicara.

Yuki terkikik pelan. "Kamu suka Snowman, ya?"

"Suka sekali," lirih Himeka. Entah mengapa sekarang Yuki yang sedikit merona. "—Ah, Yuki-_kun_ lebih suka yang bentuknya kelinci? Maaf, aku malah membeli yang ku sukai…" Himeka berubah murung dengan tangan saling meremas. Ia tidak ingin dibenci lagi oleh Yuki. "Aku kira Snowman juga cocok untuk sepeda Yuki-_kun_…"

"Tidak masalah, sepedaku kan putih sekarang, kelinci atau Snowman sama bagusnya…"

Himeka tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Yuki kehilangan kata-kata untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia hanya memandangi isi kotak kado dari Himeka yang bahkan belum ia keluarkan, sampai kata itu meluncur dengan tersendat, "—_Okaeri_."

.

.

.

"Kei, bentar lagi bel bunyi. Balik ke kelasmu sana," desis Rei dengan nada jengkel karena sedari Yukiko masuk kelas, pemuda pirang itu terus mengekor. Padahal niatnya hanya memberikan kado pada Yukiko. Tapi ternyata Kei betah sekali berduaan dengan Yukiko—meski sudah berkali-kali diusir oleh gadis yang bersangkutan.

"Okelah, Yuki-_koi_, ada makhluk cerewet yang sedang super sensitif di sini. Jadi, sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum dia mengamuk."

_Harusnya dari tadi!_ Rei meraung kesal dalam hati.

Kei meletakkan kotak kubus tipis berwarna biru muda dengan pita putih di meja Yukiko. Rei hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan lengannya yang melemas di meja. Lagi-lagi ia keduluan Kei.

Ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih untuk Kei, dilanjutkan dengan tepukan keras di punggungnya dari atlet sepak bola itu, sebelum pintu kelasnya digeser. Kelas kembali ribut, guru belum akan masuk sebelum bel berdering.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ray-_chama_~"

Rei menegakkan badannya pelan-pelan. Ia menoleh ke kanan untuk membalas tatapan Yukiko.

"Apanya?" tanyanya malas dengan raut kesal.

"Ih, kamu menyebalkan. Aku kan tanya baik-baik."

Ekspresi Rei melunak. "Kok jadi kamu yang ngambek?"

"Siapa yang ngambek?" sengit Yukiko.

"Tuh, buktinya, wajahmu terlihat jelek." Rei mengatakannya dengan santai, membuat Yukiko menggeram sebal dengan tangan mengepal erat. "Malah melotot? Kamu tuh cewek, jelek banget kalau begitu, sumpah."

Muka Yukiko makin memerah menyiratkan amarah yang ia tekan sekuat tenaga.

"Lagi PMS, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan petir yang menulikan pendengaran Yukiko untuk suara lainnya. Hingga rasanya hanya terdengar suara Rei tanpa keributan yang diciptakan oleh masing-masing temannya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ku tunggu di _dojo_," geram Yukiko dengan gigi saling menekan. "Kita _sparring_."

"Boleh," jawab Rei tenang.

Yukiko pun memberikan isyarat 'potong leher' pada pemuda berambut merah yang mendadak hiper menyebalkan itu.

Rei hanya terkekeh geli sampai bel berbunyi, tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Yukiko. Di sudut lain kelas, Yuki tampak mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Rei yang bisa membuat kakak kembarnya 'semerah' itu.

.

.

.

Lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi ketika Rei memenuhi tantangan Yukiko. Mereka memang tidak ingin menjadi tontonan. Untung saja hari itu tidak ada kegiatan ekskul beladiri di sore hari, sehingga mereka bebas menggunakan _dojo_. Dan mereka tidak perlu takut terkunci di _dojo_ karena Rei selaku ketua klub memiliki kunci cadangan. Beberapa siswa yang mendambakan posisi yang sama beranggapan bahwa Rei diangkat sebagai ketua karena keluarganya adalah pemilik _dojo_ yang terkenal. Namun pemuda itu terus berlatih keras guna membuktikan bahwa ia dipilih bukan lantaran nama baik keluarga.

Yukiko tahu ia seperti bunuh diri jika menantang Rei. Sebagai pejudo profesional, pemuda itu tidak akan mau mengalah jika sudah berada di area tanding, bahkan kepada perempuan. Sebenarnya Yukiko sedikit gentar ketika Rei keluar ruang loker _dojo_ sembari mengeratkan obinya yang berwarna hitam. Level Rei sudah jauh di atasnya. Bagaimana tidak, Rei sudah dilatih sejak kecil oleh keluarganya. Tapi ia harus tetap meluapkan kekesalannya pada si merah itu.

Keduanya sudah siap dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami. Begitu Rei memberikan tanda untuk maju, Yukiko memulai serangannya. Agaknya Yukiko salah membaca gerakan Rei sampai-sampai pemuda itu begitu mudah menumbangkannya.

"Masih mau lanjut?" Rei menunjukkan seringai.

"Baru juga mulai," desis Yukiko seraya bangkit.

Yukiko berhasil menangkis beberapa serangan Rei, hingga pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkannya. Kali ini Rei menggunakan teknik kunciannya. Yukiko sudah tidak bisa berkutik. Meski ia termasuk unggul di antara judoka perempuan seangkatannya, tenaganya tetaplah tak sekuat laki-laki.

"_Ippon_," bisik Rei disertai senyum miring, "—lagi, untukku."

"Lepas! Ini sudah lebih dari tigapuluh detik!" Yukiko meronta-ronta dalam kuncian Rei. Setelah dilepaskan, ia duduk bersila membelakangi Rei dengan melipat tangan di dada. Ia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan adu tanding.

"Mau _sparring_ lagi? _Aikido_ atau _kendo_, mungkin?"

"Dasar sombong," cibir Yukiko yang sudah merasa kalah tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia bisa mendengar kekehan pelan Rei sebelum ia merasakan tangan-tangan menyentuh kepalanya dan tengkuknya langsung tertiup angin segar. Bukan Yukiko namanya kalau tidak berontak. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Diam sajalah," ucap Rei dengan entengnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengikat rambut Yukiko dengan tali rambut tebal berbentuk kepala kucing.

"Aku tidak suka dikuncir!"

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Kei dan Rei? Tadi Kei memberinya bandana dengan motif kepala kucing di salah satu sisinya. Sekarang Rei malah memberinya tali rambut. Mengapa dua pemuda itu jadi kompak mengkadonya aksesoris rambut yang selama ini tidak pernah ia beli? Biasanya ia selalu memotong rambutnya jika sudah sepunggung, hingga kembali menjadi sebahu. Sekarang rambutnya sudah melebihi bahu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memotongnya lagi. Jadi, untuk apa semua benda-benda imut itu?

"Jangan dilepas, Kikon."

"Ahem! Yuko, sampai kapan Papa harus menunggu?"

Keduanya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu yang memang dibiarkan terbuka. Tentu saja mereka terkejut mendapati Sasuke menyandar di kusen pintu dengan tatapan menusuk pada Rei.

_Sejak kapan?_

Yukiko sudah lupa untuk melepas kuncirannya yang sebenarnya acak-acakan. Ia berdiri dengan kikuk. Sementara Rei langsung membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke.

"Yuki bilang, kamu butuh bantuan Papa untuk membawa pulang semua kado dari teman-temanmu. Papa sudah menunggu sejak bel pulang. Yuki saja sampai pulang duluan." Sasuke berkata datar dengan bersedekap, membuat Yukiko makin mengkeret.

_Kenapa Yuki tidak bilang-bilang kalau menghubungi Papa untuk jemputan?!_ Yukiko mengerang frustrasi dalam hati. _Awas nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah!_

Sekarang Yuki mungkin sedang merinding karena tekanan batin yang kuat dari saudari kembarnya.

Yukiko segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tanpa mengganti seragam beladirinya dengan seragam sekolah formal terlebih dahulu, ia menghampiri papanya.

"Hei, kau di sana yang sudah berani menyentuh putriku tanpa seizinku!" seru Sasuke pada Rei, masih dingin seperti biasa. Rei yang semula mengambil tasnya langsung memusatkan perhatian pada pria itu. "Angkut semua kado itu ke mobil!"

"_Hai'_." Rei kembali membungkuk hormat tanpa berkomentar.

"Pa… aku sama Papa saja…"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Sasuke menuju tempat parkir. Yukiko hanya menghela napas pasrah. Beraninya papanya itu memerintah seorang tuan muda seperti Rei. Yukiko lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sembari mengucapkan '_gomen'_ berulang kali kepada teman sekelasnya itu. Entah ke mana perginya rasa kesal yang tadi memenuhi hatinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Yukiko heran melihat sebuah mobil asing yang terparkir di garasi. Kalau mobil yang lebih mungil dan sedikit _jadul_ adalah milik kakeknya. Tanpa mengurangi rasa penasarannya, papanya segera turun dari mobil dan membawa masuk kado-kado miliknya. Ia yang tidak sabaran pun bergegas masuk rumah. Ia hanya terkesiap melihat ruang tengah rumahnya sudah dipenuhi orang-orang dewasa—yang beberapa di antaranya lama tak ditemuinya—termasuk mamanya. Entah ke mana Yuki dan Hinaka saat ini. Kalau papanya jelas sedang meletakkan semua kadonya di kamarnya.

"Uncle Sai, Auntie Yaku," panggil Yukiko dengan senyum mengembang. Sungguh kejutan besar untuknya. Ia sampai lupa untuk memberikan hukuman pada adik kembarnya.

"Hai, tomboi," balas Sai yang selalu tersenyum sembari memerhatikan seragam beladiri yang dikenakan Yukiko. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang suami, Yakumo juga memberikan senyum untuk keponakannya itu.

"Neji-_jichan_, Tenten-_bachan_, dan—Hikage-_kun_, ya?"

Bocah laki-laki mirip Neji itu hanya mengangguk sekali. Yukiko tidak heran jika anak itu mewarisi sifat sang ayah. Kalau tidak salah, usia Hikage dan Hinaka hanya terpaut tiga bulanan.

"Kenapa aku tidak diabsen juga?" protes Fugaku.

Yukiko langsung beringsut memeluk Fugaku. Berlanjut ke kakek Hiashi, lalu nenek Mikoto.

"Hikage-_kun_ bisa bahasa Jepang, kan?" tanya Yukiko sambil mendekat pada sepupunya itu.

"_Mochiron_," sahut Hikage fasih.

"Lucunya~" Yukiko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Hikage yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Yuko, mandi dan ganti baju dulu," perintah Hinata kalem.

Bersamaan dengan Yukiko mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di salah satu sofa kosong, Sasuke bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Terjadilah lagi obrolan para orang dewasa. Yukiko mengajak Hikage bermain bersama Hinaka yang bahkan belum ia ketahui keberadaannya. Ia pun menggandeng Hikage ke lantai dua.

"Ayo, jangan malu-malu." Yukiko tersenyum lembut.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Yuki yang tidak tertutup rapat, terdengar suara-suara dari dalam. Yukiko membuka pintu putih itu lebih lebar dan melongokkan kepalanya. Ia bisa menemukan Hinaka yang sedang menghadap beberapa batang cokelat. Si pemilik kamar sendiri tengah tiduran di kasurnya.

"Kalian ini… kenapa tidak mengajak Hikage-_kun_ main?" gerutu Yukiko menarik Hikage masuk kamar.

Belum ada sahutan. Hinaka kembali menggigit cokelatnya. Sementara Yuki masih memejamkan mata—pura-pura tidur.

Hinaka akhirnya membuka mulut karena tak ada tanda-tanda Yuki akan berbicara, "Katanya Yuu masih malu karena belum kenal."

Yuki langsung bangun. Ia menunjukkan 'potong leher' pada Hinaka.

"Kamu ini benar-benar keterlaluan." Yukiko menggelitiki pinggang Yuki tanpa ampun. "Meski baru bertemu, kalian kan sudah pernah berbicara lewat telepon…"

"Yuu memang _baka_," timpal Hikage.

"Apa?!" Yuki kesal karena Yukiko juga belum menghentikan aksi balas dendamnya.

"_Baka_."

"Hikage-_kun_ jahat." Hinaka cemberut. "Nanti tidak ku ajak bersepeda ke rumah Keiko yang cantik kalau mengatai Yuu begitu…" ancamnya. Hikage hanya mendengus.

Sekarang Yuki merasa sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu itu. Ia langsung memeluk Hinaka yang duduk di karpet, juga untuk menghindari serangan lainnya dari Yukiko.

"Yuki memang pemalu," ungkap Yukiko pada Hikage. "Sekarang _Neechan_ mandi dulu, kamu main sama mereka."

Hikage hanya mengangguk. Yukiko tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yuki. Hikage masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia baru berani maju ketika Hinaka mengangsurkan sebatang cokelat.

"Itu cokelatnya Yuu. Bilang apa pada Yuu?" goda Hinaka setelah cokelat berpindah ke tangan Hikage.

"Maaf… dan—terima kasih, Yuu…" cicit Hikage.

Yuki tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Bantu aku buka kado," katanya.

Hikage mengangguk senang, kemudian bersama Hinaka membantu Yuki membuka kotak-kotak penuh warna itu. Tentu saja mereka melakukannya sambil bercanda dan makan cokelat yang dibawakan Sai dan Yakumo. Yukiko pasti iri karena tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan cokelat. Sai dan Yakumo juga membawakan setoples besar cokelat berbagai rasa, tapi sudah disembunyikan papanya. Yukiko bisa menangis kalau tahu akan hal itu.

"Hikage-_kun_, aku akan punya adik, lho…" pamer Hinaka. "Nanti diberi nama Sekka."

"Setsuka," koreksi Yuki dengan mulut penuh cokelat.

"Aku maunya Sekka." Hinaka mengotot.

Yuki mendengus. Hinaka memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Sebaiknya ia mengalah saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah…

"Berarti cucu baruku jadi tiga," kata Fugaku tanpa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya setelah Sai mengungkapkan kehamilan Yakumo. Sai dan Yakumo juga sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama Fugaku.

Hinata sempat khawatir karena Yakumo melakukan perjalanan jauh dalam keadaan hamil muda. Tapi Yakumo sudah meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Tiga?" sahut Sasuke. "Istri Itachi hamil juga?"

"Iya," balas Fugaku dengan senyum tipis yang sedari tadi makin mencerahkan wajahnya. "Akhirnya… setelah sekian tahun. Dan katanya, kemungkinan besar adik Himeka adalah laki-laki."

"Aku turut bahagia," sambung Mikoto seraya tersenyum.

"Ku kira Itachi sudah impoten—"

Sasuke langsung bungkam setelah mendapatkan cubitan kecil dari Hinata. Teknik menjinakkan Sasuke yang diajarkan Mikoto memang ampuh.

"Kau tidak berubah," timpal Sai disertai senyum yang mampu menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya.

Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan malas menghadapi manusia yang satu itu.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**October 24, 2012**

**CnC? RnR?**

**Karena sakit yang membuat saya harus bedrest total selama beberapa hari ke belakang, chapter ini jadi telat publish. Sebenarnya cuma tinggal nambahin sedikit deskripsi lagi—juga catatan—sebelum jatuh sakit****… ^^**

**Nama anak Neji dan Tenten adalah Hyuuga Hikage dengan kanji ****日影 ****(sunshine) bukan ****日陰 ****(shade/shadow). Saya pakai nama itu karena nama anggota keluarga Hyuuga biasanya berawalan huruf H, juga berhubungan dengan matahari atau sinar/cahaya—kecuali Neji (mungkin)—bahkan marga itu sendiri** *ngasal*

**Rei juga bisa berarti sinar, sama halnya dengan Ray****…**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya****:**

**Neerval-Li (**Yuugao lebih menyedihkan, karena dia tetap setia #halah meski anak-anak itu cinta-cintaan-?-mereka tidak akan pacaran dulu, nanti uang saku bulanannya bisa dipotong, hihi**), Mrs. Fifty (***peluk balik* pasti sudah tahu usia si kembar setelah baca chapter ini dan usia mereka terpaut sekitar enam tahunan dengan Hinaka, oh ya masa hanya tubuh Itachi yang dimiliki Konan? yang betul Itachi tidak bisa mencintai Konan sepenuh hati—tidak, bukan belum :D**), Sasuke Lover (**Yuki masih kecil, tidak boleh berantem :D**), Lavender Boo-Chan (**para ayah terkadang memang jail :D**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**untuk kelanjutan-?-ulang tahun si kembar memang ada di chapter ini :D sampai mereka SMA? berarti bakalan panjang ya fic ini :D**), Minji d'blackjack (**Yuki baru tigabelas, ntar dulu deh MB-?-nya, tapi tidak yakin :"D tapi saya juga jadi penasaran #lah**), Lily Purple Lily (**tidak apa-apa, dan makasih ya… :D**), blablabla, Reverie (**iya, diingat ya… wedding anniversary SasuHina tanggal satu Oktober :D *khusus MS dkk-?-***), Hyou Hyouichiffer (**ItaKonan juga tidak kalah keren :D mulai menggeser posisi ItaHana di hati saya #plak**), Freeya Lawliet (**nenek Itachi mungkin sedang disiksa di kubur #plak**), Mingriew-chan, lavender hime chan, JessycaSteffany07, gui gui M. I. T (**eh sampai SasuHina kakek nenek? kalau begitu bisa puanjang fic ini :D**)**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


End file.
